


Lessons in Love & Life

by AngelXSweets



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Businessman Akashi Seijuurou, Developing Relationship, Future fic setting, I just wanted to be fluffy, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Mentions of AoKaga, Minor OC mentions - Freeform, Mutual Masturbation, Now for smutty tags, Single father Akashi, This is my baby please be gentle with it thank you!, Very Very long oneshot, then I truned smutty...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelXSweets/pseuds/AngelXSweets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time he had ever felt this happy, well he couldn’t really remember. Was it the day Tadashi was born? Or was it the day his father handed over the company to him? There was one thing Akashi Seijuro was sure about. Right now he was in bliss and he did not want that to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Love & Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So here it is my first finished Kuroko no Basuke baby. This fic came to me in a dream and it just took off from there. Forgive me for any OOCness and I hope you just enjoy the story for the sweetness and the purity of developing a relationship. I also needed to fulfill my smutty writing needs. I love AkaKuro and I am very proud of this fic and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you!

The last time he had ever felt this happy, well he couldn’t really remember. Was it the day Tadashi was born? Or was it the day his father handed over the company to him? There was one thing Akashi Seijuro was sure about. Right now he was in bliss and he did not want that to go away.

**_ November 29th _ **

“Papa look, look a bakery! Can we go?” the five year old smiled brightly up at his father as he pointed to the bakery across the street.

“I suppose so, we do need to pick up a small cake for your birthday yes?” Akashi agreed nodding down to his son.

This was a rare occasion but one that he was thankful for. Today was his son, Akashi Tadashi’s birthday and he had slaved hours away at work to make sure that he would be free for his son all day. Tadashi’s birthday wish **(or depending on who you ask demand)** was to spend the day with his father. What can Akashi say, his son took after him. Akashi may be absolute but his son wasn’t too far behind. He just did it a lot cuter. As the two approached the crosswalk the little redhead got more and more excited. Bouncing with each step pulling at his father’s hand. Akashi smiled a bit telling him to relax a little, while instinctively tightening his grip on the small hand. Looking up he stopped himself from colliding into the person in front of him.

“Excuse me, I didn’t see y-“

“Kuroko Sensei!” Tadashi squealed releasing his father’s hand and latching firmly onto the other man’s leg.

“Hello to you too Tadashi-kun. You weren’t in school today? We were wondering where you were,” This Kuroko Sensei says smiling down at the boy.

“Papa said I didn’t have to go! It’s my birthday!” Tadashi exclaimed quickly pointing to his father.

Kuroko instantly straightened up and meeting the older Akashi’s eyes almost taken aback by the two’s similarity. Tadashi was his son alright. They both carried the same smoldering eyes, which looked of demand and absolution. Only Akashi’s were crimson red, while his sons were a caramel brown. Both father and son also shared the same red hair, seemed to be a family trade mark. Kuroko quickly snapped himself back to the present and bowed gently to the other man.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you again. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, one of Tadashi-kun’s kindergarten teachers.”

“Hello, we have met before correct? When I originally enrolled him. Forgive me for not stopping by more regularly, my business keeps me quite busy,” Akashi says remaining calm and composed on the outside. Inside however, he was a whirl wind of emotions. He remembers this man from back when Tadashi was originally enrolled but, was he always this…handsome? What was he saying? Maybe he was just caught in the moment of surprise. It was those blue eyes of his, yes that’s it. Those crisp blue eyes that seemed to ping at his heart in a familiar way. Akashi, being the business man he is, decides to research this further. His son agreeing with him.

“Papa! Can Kuroko Sensei join us today? He’s super fun!” Tadashi exclaims returning to tug on his father’s hand.

“But Tadashi-kun, this is your day. Do you really want Sensei to tag along with you and your father on your special day? I don’t want to be intruding on your time together.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding,” Akashi quickly says earning a shocked blink from the blue haired school teacher. He clears his throat continuing, “What I mean is, Tadashi is a simple child as you know, and he didn’t ask for much for his birthday other than to go out on the town with me. If you’re not busy we would love the extra company.”

“Please Sensei! You got to do it. If papa says so then it has to be done. He is absolutes,” the little five year old grins and Akashi pinches the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. Kuroko can’t help but bite back his own laugh, “Umm…absolutes?”

“Our butler says that a lot….I guess he’s finally picked up on it…”

“I see. Well, okay than Tadashi-kun for your birthday I will make an exception. But on the promise that we stop at the bookstore okay? Sensei needs to pick up some new books for the classroom that he ordered. Deal?” Kuroko says looking down at the boy.

“Okay! So first we go get the cake!” he exclaims and quickly grabs hold of his father’s hand and Kuroko’s tugging them across the street.

“Thank you for this, I don’t think I have ever seen him this happy in a long time,” Akashi admits quietly looking at the blue haired man next to him.

“It’s alright; I wasn’t doing much today anyways. I got out early from the school to go pick up that delivery, so it’s fine. Besides, I understand what you mean. Tadashi-kun is very quiet and has simple needs in school, but he seems to be opening up more these last few days. I surmised it was something he was looking forward to. Today perhaps? I’d hate to take that smile away. It is very rare we see it at school,” Kuroko says and gently ruffles the younger boys hair.

Akashi just nods and keeps a small eye on the man next to him. The way he walks, holds himself, smiles, breathes. All those things mixing and turning something raw in his stomach and he can’t place it on his tongue the sensation he feels. But what he does know is that it is a pleasant feeling. One he doesn’t want to go away.

When they arrive at the bakery, Tadashi quickly lets go of their hands and nearly face plants into the display case of cakes, and desserts. Akashi gently scolding him that this behavior is not proper and gently takes his hand again kneeling down to ask which dessert he wants.

“Ahh Kuro-chin, will you have your usual today?” A giant purple haired man says behind the counter.

“No thank you, Murasakibara-kun, I’m here as a guest today. One of my student’s birthdays is today.”

“Ahh this chibi here?” Murasakibara says lazily and leans over the display case, “You like sweets?”

The little boy gulps gently and nods his head once. He quickly straightens himself and tries to imitate the older Akashi’s intimidating stance, “Yes, today is my birthday. I’m Five years old.”

“Happy birthday, cause you’re a student of Kuro-chin’s… Have a cookie,” he says and hands the small child a checkered cookie, which he gladly takes and nods his head in thanks eating it.

“Thank you. May we have two slices of strawberry shortcake, and Kuroko-sensei, which one do you prefer?” Akashi asks looking up at him.

“Oh no that’s fine, I don-“

“Kuro-chin always get a vanilla loaf cake and a vanilla soy latte,” Murasakibara says placing the cake slices on a tray and goes to make the latte, “You look like a Black coffee guy with…2 sugars.”

“One actually…but impressive.”

“Murasakibara-kun is very good at his job. He also makes amazing cakes. I come here often. Normally on the children’s birthdays I’ll request cupcakes for the class to share and celebrate. Because of Tadashi’s absence today I had to cancel the order.”

“And that left me with 12 cupcakes. But it’s okay, 6 are gone…I got hungry. Separate checks or all together?” the purple giant asks ringing up the food.

“Separate/together” both men answer looking at each other.

“Akashi-san, it’s alright I can pay for my share, I am intruding technically. I don’t want you spending more than necessary.”

“Nonsense, you’re a guest remember and I will be a bad father if I don’t treat my son’s guests properly,” He smirks a bit and hands the baker his gold card to swipe. Tadashi eagerly waiting to eat his cake. Kuroko just sighs and thanks him. He knows he can’t win this argument, but he’ll find a way to get him back. They wave a quick goodbye to Murasakibara as the trio go to find a table.

Once seated Tadashi happily digs into his cake munching happily on the giant strawberry, “This is yummy!”

The two men just chuckle and sip on their respective coffee’s. The air between them is quiet but peaceful and Kuroko can’t help but notice the small smile on Akashi’s face when Tadashi shares his strawberry with him. Their dynamic together is so in sync and calm, father and son. Kuroko smiles looking over the edge of his cup at the two just observing. That is until Akashi’s gaze meets his and Kuroko is back to looking down at his coffee. A light pink dusts his cheeks, at being caught staring.

“Is there something amusing you Sensei?” Akashi says leaning back a bit surveying the teacher’s reaction.

“No, just admiring your interactions with each other. It’s refreshing to know Tadashi-kun has a good relationship with you. He is very quiet at school most days. But I see where he gets his assertive attitude as well as his drive for academics from.”

“I see. Well, Sensei If I may be bold, please may I know a bit more about yourself. I must admit I am curious.”

“What would you like to know Akashi-san?”

“Are you married?”

“No, I live with a two roommates in a double bedroom. I am currently single and started teaching Tadashi-kun’s class last year. I just recently graduated from college with my majors in Early Childhood Development and a second in Early Childhood Education.”

At this Akashi raised an eyebrow and looked the young teacher over, “How old are you? Sorry if that is a bit brash of me asking. You just look so young to be finished with two majors.”

“I am 26. Yes, I am a bit young but I was lucky to excel in early programs during high school and was able to take two majors once in college. I just wanted to work as soon as possible,” Kuroko hid his own smirk behind his cup his fork making its way to the loaf cake. The shocked look people gave him never ceased to boost his ego a bit.

“I see, I am glad that Tadashi is in your care than. I am pleased to know he has a teacher so willing to help him excel.”

“I’m going to be just like papa when I grow up! Right Papa?” Tadashi asks and smiles brightly up at the red head.

Akashi nods and smiles at his son. Akashi’s own father had never really taken off the time like this for him. Akashi knew that times like these were important and wanted nothing more than to give the world to his son. Give him a world he wasn’t able to have. But also knew that there was a limit to spoils. Even if it was a small limit.

From the corner of his eye he could see the small smile on Kuroko’s face as the young boy described their earlier trip to the office to drop off paperwork, and to the local shopping center where he was able to pick out a new basketball. The honest look of interest in the blue haired man’s eyes making Akashi’s smile widen. There was something about the young man that Akashi couldn’t place and he wanted nothing more than to understand what that was. He had a suspicion but he needed to test that theory first.

Once the trio had finished their short snack and Murasakibara gladly giving the birthday boy his cupcake **(one of the many that were originally for his class)** the trio made their way to the bookstore to fulfill Kuroko’s request from earlier.

“Tadashi-kun, would you like a new book as a birthday present? It can be our secret from the rest of the class okay?” Kuroko smiles softly at the younger red head and motions to the kids section.

“Okay!” the young boy smiles and runs off to find a new book.

Akashi shakes his head and turns to Kuroko with a sigh, “You don’t have to do that. He is more than content with you being here today.”

“I know, but what can I say. Teacher’s pet? Plus think of it as a thank you for the coffee earlier,” Kuroko smiles and walks down an isle looking for a book in particular while they wait for Tadashi.

Scanning the shelves he finally reaches the author of his choice. The latest novel was out and he had failed to pre-order it. Thankfully this store had it on the shelves. But of course, on a higher shelf. Granted Kuroko had grown since high school he still failed to meet a normal high for most adult males. He reached up on his tiptoes and let out a frustrated growl his fingertips just brushing the spine of the book. He was about to turn and look for a step stool when he felt something press into his back and another hand graze over his grabbing the book with their index finger and thumb.

“Is this the book you wanted?” Akashi breathes lightly into his ear.

Kuroko could only muster a nod as he felt the weight come off his back and the book now in his hands. He slowly turned to face the man behind him. His breath instantly taken away by the simmering look in Akashi’s crimson eyes. By how his lips slowly twitched up into a smile. They looked soft…Wait, what was he doing? Reluctantly he knew he had to look away. His eyes meeting the dingy brown carpet but the effect of Akashi’s stare was still lingered on him.

The dusting of pink on his cheeks was all Akashi needed before he made another move. His hand gently brushing stray bangs from Kuroko’s face as the later refused to meet his eyes again. Fearing that if he did-

“Papa! I’m ready. Where are you?” Tadashi called out to them, effectively snapping the two from their trances.

Kuroko being the first to move away, and quickly, made his way over to the hyper boy. The little five year old asking why his Sensei looked like a tomato. Kuroko quickly coming up with the excuse that the store was a little warm. Akashi just smiled meeting with the two silently savoring that yes, Sensei did look like a tomato. He held his sons hand, and turned just in time to catch the bluenette’s flittering gaze as they made their way to the register. Picking up the children’s school books, his own, and Tadashi’s book on robots Kuroko paid for the books and the trio made their way out of the store.

“Ummm, thank you Akashi-san for letting me tag along today. I had a very fun time playing with you and Tadashi-kun-“

“No! Sensei! You can’t leave yet, we still have to have my birthday dinner and papa promised we would play in the park first before we went home.”

The younger boy’s eyes started to swell with tears earning a pang at the blue haired teacher’s heart. _‘Sucker for tears I see’_ Akashi smiles internally and kneels down to meet his son’s eyes.

“Now Tadashi, that’s not the way to behave. Kuroko Sensei was very kind to join us today but we can’t keep him away from his errands forever. Now be a good boy and say thank you for your gift. And we will see Sensei off. Okay?”

“Okay….Thank you very much for joining us today Kuroko Sensei,” The little boy bows lightly and hugs his book. The tears still in his eyes.

Kuroko biting his lip made Akashi smirk knowing that the little boy had won, “Well…my apartment is on the way…I guess it wouldn’t hurt to join you at the park for a short while?”

“Yay!” The little boy cheered and latches himself onto Kuroko’s leg again.

Akashi lets out a soft chuckle as Kuroko gently pries the boy off him, “You know, I’m starting to get jealous of you Kuroko Sensei. Seems my son prefers your company over mine.”

“Nonsense, he just loves the attention. I think it’s a trait he gets from his father?” Kuroko smiles and meets Akashi’s teasing eyes. _‘Two can play at this game, and for one sir. I am much better at it.’_

Their short walk to the park is peaceful Tadashi merrily singing a school song and Kuroko can’t help but join in. Him being the one to teach the young boy the song. The merry tune filling Akashi’s ears as they walked. He was starting to grow fond of the school teacher. His theory proven he decides to share it. Before they can enter the park they are flashed by red and blue lights of a cop car. Kuroko shielding his eyes from the assault and Akashi protectively bringing Tadashi behind him.

“Yo! Tetsu! Answer your phone damn it,” Aomine called climbing out of the squad car, “What good is having the thing if you never answer it?”

“Aomine-kun, is it necessary to track me down when I refuse to answer your calls about what is for dinner?” Kuroko deadpans greeting the navy haired cop.

“Come on, you know Kagami is pissed at me. He ain’t answering me either. My shift is almost over and I’m starving. Help me fix it Tetsu, when he’s mad at me I don’t get lunch. Satsuki refuses to pay for me until I pay her back for that bar tab last week. She offered to cook but…Have some pity for me at least?”

“I refuse to play mediator between you and Kagami-kun’s lover’s quarrels. Now please refrain from cursing there is a child present,” Kuroko comments and Aomine notices the intimidating aura that is Akashi Seijuro behind his blue haired friend.

“Oh, hello. Sorry, umm still yeah….Help?” Aomine smiles his cheeky smile and nudges him gently.

Kuroko ponders for a moment and smiles coming up with an idea, “You said your shift is almost over right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay I’ll help, but at a price.”

“Anything, please I’m starving.”

“Tadashi-kun?” Kuroko smiles and turns to kneel down at the boy’s level, “How would you feel about riding around in a cop car for a little? You can make the siren’s go off too.”

“Oi! Tetsu-“

“You said anything Aomine-kun. It’s Tadashi-kun’s birthday. And I am sure that Kagami-kun is very displeased with you at the moment and would need A LOT of convincing to forgive you. And by a lot I mean be cleaning up your mess for you, to get back in Kagami-kun’s good graces. Or you can starve and eat Momoi-san’s lunches. Your decision.”

Akashi was very impressed at the manipulative talents of the school teacher. He was almost scared to see what he does when the children act up in class. Tadashi look excitedly up at the senior Akashi for his approval. Akashi just smiles and nods at his son as the young boy cheers running for the car.

“Fine, but just around the block okay? You’ll help me fix this right?” Aomine calls walking to the car.

“I promise, now be careful. No speeding,” Kuroko chastises and waves at the little boy in the passenger seat buckling his seatbelt.

“I’m a cop, no one can give me a ticket but me,” He smirks and turns the car on. The two slowly drive away and they hear the sirens turn on down the block.

“That was very impressive,” Akashi notes and muses walking over to the bench to wait for their return. Kuroko joining him.

“That was nothing. Getting Kagami-kun to agree with my demands is a little harder. I will probably be doing the house chores for a month,” Kuroko sighs and gets his phone out to text his hot headed friend.

“Would I be prying if I asked what their quarrel was about?” Akashi wasn’t blind, he could see the tension of a lovers quarrel anywhere. Aomine’s just entertaining him more than it should.

“Aomine-kun is a nice guy, but he’s a jerk. He had forgotten their anniversary dinner and Kagami-kun wasn’t pleased. It’s hard for Kagami-kun to get time off work. He works as a Lieutenant Firefighter and the firehouse chef. So getting time off to spend their anniversary together meant a big deal to Kagami-kun. Granted Aomine thought their anniversary was the next day and took the wrong day off but it still hurt Kagami-kun,” Kuroko smiles and receives the ‘okay apology accepted’ text from Kagami. Pleased with himself and his manipulation skills Kuroko pockets his phone and turns to Akashi.

“Now, what were your intentions exactly in the book store Akashi-san?”

Akashi couldn’t help but be taken a back a bit by the bluntness of his words. He chuckled a bit and figured honesty would go much better.

“I saw an opportunity to get closer to you, and I took it. Forgive me if I came off too strong. I just wanted to test a theory,” he says his crimson eyes meeting cerulean ones.

“And your theory?”

“I think I am attracted to you Kuroko Sensei.”

Oh, was all Kuroko could say before his own cheeks tinged pink again. The school teacher just looked away and rubbing his nose gently.

“I’m sure Akashi-san is just feeling a bit lonely right now. I understand that Tadashi’s mother passed away a few years ago and his birthday must make it a bit painful that she is not here with you for it,” Kuroko sighs refusing to get his own hopes up.

In Kuroko’s mind all possible options for a relationship needed to be squashed here and now. Too many factors conflicted with them. One; they were both guys. Granted yes, gay couples were more accepted by the general public but the unaccepted stigma was still there in certain circles. Two; Kuroko was Tadashi’s teacher. How would that look if it got around that Kuroko was dating the father of one of his students? Three; Akashi was also the CEO of a major international trade company. His image was that of a tyrant business man, he should be with someone who came a respectable family of status. Not a school teacher. There were too many factors that hindered them, and Kuroko didn’t feel like getting his heart broken.

“That is true. I am lonely that my wife is not with us anymore,” Akashi smiles sadly looking up at the sky, “But even she knew that our love was only platonic. A marriage that had to happen. We grew to admire one another though, enough to bring Tadashi into this world. But not enough to love each other in a romantic sense. I do miss her and Tadashi does too. But I know she is happy and that she wants me to be happy.”

Akashi’s stern stare made Kuroko inhale sharply, “You, Kuroko Sensei, have made me happy. The happiest I have been since Tadashi was born.”

Kuroko lets out a small groan as he buries his face into his hands mumbling how easy Akashi-san is with words. This makes Akashi chuckle and gently pries the pale hands away from Kuroko’s face.

“I’m not asking for much…Just a small chance?”

And with that Kuroko’s resolve had broken. He didn’t know if it was the gentleness in Akashi’s voice, or the sincerity behind his eyes that were honestly starting to make him think this is exactly why he is have a hard time saying no to the younger Akashi. He is probably going to kick himself for this later. But something in his gut kept pushing him towards this. Towards Akashi. He nods slowly smiling.

“Only if you promise that we can go slowly. For Tadashi-kun’s sake at least. He still has a few months left in my class…I don’t want the kids to pick on him if anyone finds out that…well.”

“I understand. I’m actually glad you feel that way too. I’m certain though that Tadashi will be thrilled regardless however. You seem to be his favorite teacher,” Akashi smirks and tilts his head at the sound of sirens.

The two look down the road as the cop car parks in front of them. The small child seated in the policeman’s lap.

“Papa! Kuroko Sensei! Look! I’m driving!” Aomine chuckles, then freezes under the harsh gaze of the two other males.

“What….he wanted to drive…?” The navy haired man laughs and opened the door to let the younger boy out. Kuroko releases himself from Akashi’s hands and quickly catches the boy who lunges at him.

“Did you see Kuroko Sensei? I was a police man!” The young boy cheered happily.

“That’s great Tadashi-kun, but you know it’s dangerous to ride in a car like that. Don’t do it again okay?” Kuroko smiles at the boy gently and hoists the boy up on his hip.

“Say thank you to the nice officer Tadashi,” Akashi says and shakes Aomine’s hand. The tanned officer nods testing this new pretty boy’s strength. He hadn’t let the two’s clasped hands slip his perception on arrival. He’d be damned if he’s just let anyone date his best friend. At least not without Aomine properly sizing him up of course.

“Thank you officer Ahomine,” Tadashi smiles and salutes him.

Kuroko can’t help but let out a snort at the name and quietly corrects the child. The navy haired officer blushing red. He scratched his neck, shrugging his shoulders.

“ ’S alright…Kagami says dinner is Goyza tonight. Leftovers from the fire house. You gonna be late?” Aomine says looking between the two men.

Kuroko just nods and holds onto Tadashi’s, “I’ll be home later tonight. Don’t wait up. I got a birthday dinner to attend yes?”

Aomine couldn’t tell who’s smile was bigger, the five year olds or the fathers.

 

**_ December 23rd _ **

 

"Did you know that this was relaxing? I might just fire the maid’s," Akashi teased as he dried another plate from their dinner earlier.

Kuroko just shook his head chuckling, "Don’t be rash Akashi-kun. You are much too busy to be dealing with trivial matters like this every day."

"Probably, but how many dishes can two people use? Considering, one is only five?" Akashi smiled taking the next dish.

"True, but you’d be surprised. It used to be just me and Kagami-kun and we used a lot of dishes," Granted Kagami ate like a starving bear but that was beside the point.

"It’s still relaxing...especially with company," He nods tilting his head towards Kuroko who only gives him a ghost of a smile flicking sudsy water at the red head.

The two had developed an odd relationship as Kuroko would put it. Kuroko Tetsuya was Akashi _Tadashi’s_ kindergarten teacher. And he was also sort of dating his father Akashi _Seijuro_...yeah it was strange. The two were only _sort of_ dating. It had only been about four weeks and three days to be exact. **(It isn’t like Kuroko was keeping track or anything.)** Tadashi however was still in Kuroko’s class. If anyone was to find out the repercussions for little Tadashi were what the two feared the most. Neither wanted him to be picked on in any way. Be it because he was lucky to have his father dating his teacher and suspected of favoritism due to their relationship, or laughed at because both were male. Too many negative factors were lined up before the two so they agreed to keep it on a trial base for now. For Tadashi’s sake at least. Kuroko had to admit, he was...happy.

Akashi was a wonderful father and he was very respectful to Kuroko as well. He wanted to take their relationship slow and Kuroko was happy to oblige to that. He was attracted to Akashi, but there lied something more as well. Kuroko felt safe with him. Like he was being seen and that made him happy. Akashi made him happy and Kuroko was starting to want to solidify their relationship

"Kuroko-kun? Are you okay?" Akashi asks breaking the bluenette’s train of thought.

"Sorry I was thinking too hard," He apologized rinsing the dish handing it to Akashi.

"It's fine...you have a rather cute thinking face by the way," Kuroko could feel his neck heat up as he turns off the water.

"Thank you? Akashi-kun is too smooth for his own good."

Akashi just laughs handing a dry towel to Kuroko to dry his hands. He grabs two wine glasses and looks at Kuroko.

"Join me for a glass?"

"Alright. But after that I do need to go home you can’t keep me here forever Akashi-kun."

"No...but I can try and squeeze another hour or two from you?" he smirks grabbing a wine bottle from the wine wall. The two made their way to the living room. The fire from earlier was still cackling nicely making the room cozy and warm. Kuroko added two more logs before settling down on the pillow arrangement in front of the fire. Akashi joined him, pouring the wine into two glasses handing one to Kuroko.

"Do you drink often?" Kuroko asks staring at the crimson liquid tentatively.

"Only on good nights, I find this to be a very good night." He grins at Kuroko, "You?"

"I don’t like alcohol much. I’ve only had basic beers from bars when Kagami-kun or Aomine-kun wants to complain about each other. I had champagne at my friend Momoi’s wedding. I learned early that I like sweet drinks.”

"I see this should be good then since it’s your first time. I prefer a slightly bitter wine myself. But this one is sweet," Kuroko nods taking a sip. The sharp bitter liquid instantly hit his tongue making him retract a bit. He shifts his gaze to Akashi who only watches smiling as if he knows a secret.

"I didn’t know Akashi-kun was such a good liar as well as a smooth talker."

"Hehe no...I didn’t lie. Here try it like this instead. Swirl it gently like this. Smell first. Then sip," He instructs showing Kuroko with his own glass. Kuroko imitates him then tries again. This time the liquid is bitter but it is quickly replaced with a sweet aftertaste. The smoothness glides over his tongue and gently down his throat. He nods to the red head.

"That tastes much better,” Kuroko says repeating the process and takes another sip.

"See? And now cheers. To a successful dinner, dishes, and putting my monster child to sleep at a decent hour," Akashi smiles holding his glass gently out to Kuroko. The blunette gives him humorous smile clinking glasses.

"Tadashi-kun isn’t that bad to put to sleep. He just needs a good story. He normally falls right to sleep after story time in school."

"It normally takes me three books and a lot of negotiation on how long his free time should be spent the next day before he even gets drowsy," Akashi smiles shaking his head.

"He takes after his father a lot," Kuroko chides taking another sip. He started to think he should slow down, but the wine really tasted delicious.

"Do you want kids Kuroko-kun?"

"Eventually but I’m not opposed to other methods. I’m a teacher for a reason."

"I see...I think you'd be a wonderful father.”

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you Akashi-kun."

"It isn’t something that special Kuroko-kun...you are a very kind person and obviously wonderful with kids. Especially with Tadashi, he doesn’t warm up to people easily. I was afraid I was making him anti-social."

"Akashi-kun does very well for Tadashi-kun. You do your best, and support him to the fullest extent. That’s all a child needs at his age besides unconditional love, and there is no absence of that there,” Akashi smiles and Kuroko can’t tell if it’s the wine or a blush tinting the red heads cheeks.

They sit together in silence just enjoying the company of one another. Their fingertips occasionally brushing against each other’s as they shift into more comfortable sitting positions on the floor. Kuroko can’t help but stare at Akashi at some point. What caught his eye was how much the wine reflected Akashi’s eyes. The deep crimson shade of the wine mirroring the hues of the red heads eyes, the fire adding to the changing shades. They morphed into something similar to shining garnet jewels. Kuroko didn’t realize it at first how hard he was staring until Akashi clinks his glass again.

"Is there something on my face?" Akashi asks a knowing smirk creeping across his face.

"Huh? Oh no...I was just curious. The wine looks like it’s the same color as your eyes. It’s quite interesting."

Akashi chuckles lightly, "Maybe you have had enough wine Kuroko-kun," he teases finishing his own glass.

"Barely, I’m just stating the truth. Akashi-kun has very beautiful eyes."

Akashi can’t help but be amazed at how the blunette in front of him can say something so...cute with such a straight face, "And you say I’m smooth. But I think your eyes are much more beautiful Kuroko. They are so calm and clear. It is truly an amazing sight."

Kuroko could feel his face start to heat up again. He blamed the wine as he tried to hide his face. The silent teasing aura radiating off of Akashi making it worse.

"Akashi-kun isn’t being fair..." Kuroko jumps a bit and blushes more feeling his hand being squeezed gently. The sensation feels tingly against his skin. Not something foreign but a nice warm feeling. He quickly looks at the hand clasped over his pale fingers and then at Akashi who in turn refuses to look anywhere but the fire in front of them.

"Umm..."

"I just...I wanted to hold your hand..." Akashi admits turning his head away slightly. Kuroko’s own smirk now creeping onto his face. He blames the alcohol for making him so bold. He gently turns his hand to hold Akashi’s and squeezes back.

"Akashi-kun looks cute when he is embarrassed," He teases.

He really blamed the alcohol. Or maybe it was just the atmosphere. Their comfortable silence together. Kuroko shifts moving a bit closer. Akashi turns his head to understand the movement next to him. His breath catching on his lips as a soft hand touches his face and blue eyes seeming to shimmer with the reflections of the fire in front of them.

It was sweet. A chaste kiss meant for their first, their first step at bringing them together. Kuroko could feel the swelling sensation in his chest making it hard to breathe but also a sweet wonderful pain. His heart starts beating loudly in his chest. He prays that Akashi can’t hear it but at the same time wishing that he can. A warm hand carefully reaches for his face to bring him closer. It settles gently on his neck fitting almost too perfectly. _‘What about him isn't’_ Kuroko has to think. The kiss felt right. There are no words that could come to mind. He felt like a child learning words for the first time again. Soft. Caring. Love?

They were hesitant but their fears were easily squashed by the reassurance of the other. Akashi’s tongue tentatively licked Kuroko’s lip seeking entrance. Kuroko could feel his blood shoot to his head making it spin wildly. The feeling of the red heads tongue resembled something similar to silk against his hazed senses. Soft and smooth. The taste of wine lingered on their tongues as they move against each other. Their kiss deepens creating a new feeling that starts bubbling up under their skin. Something warmer grows rapidly in Kuroko’s stomach feeling like a volcano wanting to blow. Kuroko could feel it hot under his palms. The rapid beat of Akashi’s own heart. All Kuroko’s mind could do was sigh in bliss feeling the rhythmic pulse under the fabric of Akashi’s shirt. He wanted this too. Their mouths started molding and moving against one another. A deep hunger began to grow sudden and demanding.

Akashi could feel Kuroko’s pulse quicken under his fingertips as he gently places fleeting circles on the pale neck. He calculated how their intakes of breath were growing quicker. The quiet mews the bluenette let escape when they moved fueling something deep inside him. He could feel Kuroko almost smile against his mouth as a pleasurable growl rumbled throughout his chest when the seeming innocent school teacher nipped at his bottom lip. They shifted positions making it more accessible to devour each other. Their sweet kiss was now mirroring that of a battle for who will dominate the other. The challenge was a kind one though. One where they were seeing who could pull out the best reaction from the other. Hands began to tangle into strands of blue and red making them see stars behind their eyes. Their distance became almost non-existent. Their breaths devoured by the other. Akashi’s pulls a smirk as he teasingly deepens the kiss even more trailing a hand down Kuroko’s spine. The shiver he gets in return does not go unnoticed by the red head sending his own heated sensations through his nerves to his fingertips. His fingers started to burn to touch more of the sweet creature before him.

Kuroko could feel his head grow light but he didn’t want to stop. He thoroughly enjoyed being able to make such a powerful man such as Akashi Seijuro feel like putty. Just by simply raking his fingers through his fiery strands lightly scraping at his skull. Not to mention the same motions reducing his own resolve to a messy puddle. His body yearned for the cool but burning touch against his skin. The pleasant moans that rose from his throat were sending Akashi over the edge. He swiftly moved his fingers against Kuroko spine as the Akashi snaked his hands under Kuroko’s shirt giving into his desires. The teasing touches burning deep into his pale skin.

They cursed the simple benefits of living. Reluctantly they parted their quick breaths no longer efficient enough. Their pants softly mingle into one another. Kuroko gently rests his forehead against Akashi’s looking softly into smoldering pools.

"That was..."

"If Akashi-kun says amazing, I will forever dub him as a cheesy romantic," Kuroko smiles gently catching his breath.

Akashi laughs placing a steady hand on Kuroko’s face, his thumb gently rubbing his cheek.

"Noted, but can I say that I would very much like to do that again," Akashi admits his eyes lighting up.

"I would as well...but we seem to have a small problem at the moment..." Kuroko blushes lightly looking down. Akashi follows his gaze and instantly groans in embarrassment.

“I will admit. Akashi-kun has boosted my ego quite a bit because of this," Kuroko teases chuckling at Akashi’s swollen bulge.

At some point during their kiss Kuroko had crawled to straddle Akashi’s lap. Akashi in turn had resided to leaning against the base of an adjacent arm chair. Kuroko let out a sweet laugh moving to rest his body against his chest. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Akashi’s neck. Akashi’s pulse was quick and steady against his ear. The butterflies in his stomach started coming to life once again. To be able to extract a reaction like this from someone does wonders to your self-confidence and sends a message that this person is reacting to you. For the first time in a long while, Kuroko felt peaceful, that he belonged somewhere.

Akashi gently wraps his arms around his slight frame pulling him closer and into a more comfortable position. Kuroko in turn wraps an arm around Akashi’s waist and rubs the space on his chest where his heart would be. He enjoyed the feeling of Akashi’s heart slowing down under his palm. The rhythm of Kuroko’s heart beats staring to mirror his own.

"Akashi-kun is still hard huh?" Kuroko smirks feeling the man under him stiffen slightly.

"Your one to talk dear Kuroko," Akashi playfully growls lightly tickling the bluenette’s sides.

Kuroko’s sweet laughter filled the room as he tried to squirm away from Akashi’s menacing fingers. "B-but its hahaha true!" Kuroko laughs. Their positions now switched with Kuroko lying under Akashi’s dominating frame. Admitting defeat the two freeze with Akashi hovering slightly over Kuroko. His red eyes tracing over the lips that he previously claimed his. He wished nothing more than to taste them again and again. But it seemed fate was playing a different tune tonight.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko breathes his clear eyes pleading quietly his hands gripping Akashi’s shirt.

"Soon...I promise," Akashi says smiling and places a chaste kiss on Kuroko’s lips before helping the smaller of the two up. Kuroko sighs, a bit disappointed but also grateful for Akashi’s clear head. Soon. It amazed him how strong Akashi’s resilience could be.

"Don't be fooled though...I am painfully hard right now. If you keep looking at me with those eyes I will screw you so hard you’ll be out of work for a week," Akashi admits fixing his shirt.

Kuroko’s growing blush only widens Akashi’s smirk.

_Damn him..._

"I...I can help you if you want," Kuroko breathes shifting a bit where he stands. He himself was feeling the effects of their previous position. His blood still burned hot under his skin craving more of their previous contact.

"Please Kuroko...don’t tempt me. I wouldn't be able to last. I want our first time together to be something much more than a moment of passion. I want to do much more to you than I know I am physically capable of right now. Please understand that," Akashi sighs with a sad smile turning to slightly re-adjust his pants.

Akashi stiffens slightly then relaxes when he feels Kuroko winds his arms around him from behind. His head nodding in agreement against Akashi’s back. It was for the best honestly and they could agree on that.

"Okay...can we just cuddle then? I would like it if Akashi-kun held me more..."

"I’d like that too" Akashi smiles.

The two of them return to the pillows on the ground. Akashi leans against the chair again and Kuroko fitting himself comfortably into his side. Kuroko snakes his arms around Akashi’s waist his head resting on his chest letting the heartbeat gently lull his senses.

Akashi’s arm cages around the blue haired teacher pulling him close. His free hand starts rubbing Kuroko’s arm with gentle strokes. Kuroko didn’t know if it was the comforting silence, Akashi’s faint kisses to his hairline, or the soft snaps from the fire that lulled him to sleep. But soon he found himself in a sweet dream, surrounded by a comforting red glow.

 

**_ January 25th _ **

 

“Hahaha Sensei duck!” Tadashi giggles chucking his snowball at the blue haired teacher.

“I think you are missing the point of a snowball fight Tadashi-kun hehe, you are supposed to surprise your opponent,” Kuroko laughs brushing off the snow from his jacket.

Tadashi just laughs and starts to roll in the snow. Nigou jumping around him wagging his tail making sure the small boy doesn’t hurt himself. Kuroko just laughs and scoops Tadashi up gently tossing him into the snow pile they made, the powder spraying around them.

“This is so much fun!” Tadashi squeals when Nigou trots over and licks his face clean of snow, “Nigou stop it hehehe its cold!!”

“Heh, he just wants to make sure you’re okay Tadashi-kun. Here, Nigou likes to play fetch want to play with him?” Kuroko asks pulling a colorful rope toy from his pocket.

Tadashi happily squeals taking the toy and throwing it as hard as he can. They toy itself doesn’t go far but Nigou bounds after it anyways. Kuroko laughs again and makes his way to the bench resting for a bit. He sighs looking up watching the soft snowflakes fall around him. He loves the winter time, although he isn’t fond of the cold he loves the snow. He settles back watching Tadashi play fetch with Nigou, then giving up and opting for tug of war instead. The young Akashi laughing with all his might as he pulls and pulls until he let go falling back into the powder. Kuroko couldn’t help but chuckle himself watching the boy almost disappear into the white fluff.

The weather decided to turn for the worst the night before effectively deeming the roads unsafe for travel. Akashi had insisted that Kuroko stay the night instead of risking the roads, or end up being stranded waiting for public transportation. Reluctantly, Kuroko had agreed spending the night with Nigou in a guest room. Though silently he was glad for the suggestion of separate rooms. Their first kiss started to turn into frequent _kisses_ , Kuroko was starting to feel a bit needy. His thoughts were snapped back to the present feeling a warm kiss to his cheek.

“Sensei seems to zone out a lot doesn’t he?” Akashi chuckles joining the young teacher on the bench.

“Just observing, it doesn’t look like the snow will let up anytime soon. I’m afraid we might have to join you another night,” Kuroko smiles and breathes out watching the puff of warm air form a misty ball.

“Afraid to? Are you tired of my company already Kuroko-kun? And here I was coming to invite you for some hot chocolate,” Akashi smirks shifting closer, “You can always stay the night again, I don’t mind and Tadashi really likes your dog.”

“Nigou is a good boy. He is a trained therapy dog. I bring him to school sometimes to play with the children in our special needs department. Sometimes he will wander to class and play with the other kids. Tadashi knows who he is and vice versa,” Kuroko smiles proud of his faithful companion, who at the moment was happily being chased by a rambunctious five year old.

“You never did explain why, just that he was well trained. It is good to see both master and pet share a love for young children, you raised him well.”

“Thank you Akashi-kun. Back to business though, are you sure it would be alright? If the roads are clear I could call Aomine-kun or Kagami-kun to come and pick me up. Their car has four wheel drive and can manage the icy roads.”

“You had said it yourself remember? Kagami-kun is working his 48 hour shift today and Aomine is working double because of the storm accidents. You didn’t want to bother them, isn’t that why you stayed last night? Besides my car has four wheel drive as well remember? I could take you home anytime you wished,” Akashi smirks and Kuroko hopes his cold red cheeks masked the heat that now crept into them.

“Alright…I just don’t want to impose on Akashi-kun, it has only been three months and I do not want us to feel we are moving too fast,” Kuroko sighs looking at the red head.

“Well then think of it this way. We agreed not to get one another Christmas gifts because we are still getting to know one another. We spent New Year’s apart due to our families. We also missed my birthday because of my work. Right now we are making up for lost time. It is rare my work is called off because of severe weather and I get to spend time at home like this. Let’s think of this as…late presents to each other,” Akashi smiles taking Kuroko’s gloved hand in his, “I am glad I get to be snowed in with my son and the man I am falling for. It makes our home feels warmer.”

Kuroko face turns full red as he turns away from Akashi, “Akashi-kun is once again unfair with his smooth words.”

Akashi just chuckles pressing a soft kiss to their joined hands. The two are soon joined by a panting dog and a beat red shivering five year old.

“Papa, I’m cold now and Nigou wants hot chocolate and cake,” Tadashi says climbing into his father’s lap.

“Hehe alright, come on let’s get you inside and warmed up,” Akashi smiles dusting the powder snow from the young boy’s jacket before turning to Kuroko, “Coming Sensei?”

Kuroko nods and follows the two inside. Akashi being the last one to come outside is designated to make the coco. Tadashi runs to grab his coloring kit to do in front of the fire and Kuroko gets warm water for Nigou. He stands by the kitchen island watching Akashi measure out the coco powder and milk for the drinks. Once he places the pot to boil, Akashi feels chilled arms wrap around his waist.

“Kuroko-Sensei is not playing fair,” Akashi says lacing his fingers around Kuroko’s icy ones to warm them.

“Akashi-kun just looks so huggable and warm…I needed to test my theory.”

“Your results?”

“Akashi-kun is once again proven to be perfect,” Kuroko grins and nuzzles his face into Akashi’s back earning a chuckle from the red head.

“Glad to know, Kuroko-kun has also proven my own theory,” Akashi smirks gently taking the hot milk and pouring it into their respective mugs **(small mug for Tadashi)**.

“Oh?”

Akashi finishes mixing the drinks and slowly turns wrapping his arms around Kuroko embracing him in a loving hug, “That Kuroko-kun fits perfectly with me no matter what position we are in.”

“I retract my statement, Akashi-kun is not smooth he is a pervert,” Kuroko deadpans trying to wiggle free.

Akashi chuckles tightening his grip burring his face into the bluenette’s neck, “Will you stay tonight?”

Kuroko stills and gently rewraps his arms around Akashi. He slowly nods his head and feels them rock back and forth softly.

“Yay! Hugs! Tadashi too!” Tadashi squeals running and hugs both of their legs.

Akashi smiles and Kuroko moves to pick Tadashi up. Akashi joins him the two of them supporting the youngest Akashi, before returning to their group hug. Tadashi wrapping his arms around both of their necks kissing their cheeks.

“Best snow day ever!”

 

**_ February 13th _ **

 

Valentine’s Day. Akashi was never one to understand the holiday. That was until now. He stood in front of the chocolatier looking at the different chocolates. The last time he had gotten anyone anything for Valentine’s Day had been…well it has been a while. His late wife had been the only one to ever give him anything for the holiday. In return for white day he would reciprocate it. It had been their fun gift day for each other. It was times like these that he wished his friend was still around. She would know what to pick…he had always been terrible at gifts.

“Is there anything I can help you with sir?” The sales woman asked smiling gently.

“No, I am just looking…”

“It is very rare we get men in here this time of year. This someone must be very special, our chocolate is high quality and handmade right here in the store,” she smiled, “Would you like to try some to sample?”

“No, thank you. Do you have-“

“This is the place Tetsu! Kagami keeps raving about this place, he says their chocolate is fantastic,” Aomine says slamming the shop door open, Kuroko quickly apologizing for his rudeness before chastising Aomine for his roughness with the establishments property and how just because he is a cop does not mean he can abuse stores property.

“Kuroko-kun? This is a surprise,” Akashi smiles meeting cerulean eyes.

“A-akashi-kun!? Ummm yes, this is a surprise,” Kuroko says gripping tightly onto his shopping bag.

Akashi raises an eyebrow noting the young teacher’s strange behavior. He turns to Aomine and extends his hand exchanging greetings with the tanned cop.

“Are you both here to pick out Valentine’s Day gifts?” Akashi asks leaning in to peck Kuroko’s cheek and noting Aomine nearly salivate over the chocolate display case.

“Aomine-kun is…is that why Akashi-kun is here?” Kuroko asks blushing at the kiss and waits to steal his own before moving to look at the gift basket arrangements.

“Possibly, my job would be a lot easier if I knew one small detail,” Akashi asks joining him.

“Hmmm? And what is that?”

“What kind of chocolates does Kuroko-kun prefer?” Akashi chuckles rubbing his neck gently, “I must admit…I have been known to not pick very good gifts.”

Kuroko fake gasps and turns to him, “Are you saying Akashi-kun….has a flaw.”

Akashi gives him an annoyed look, especially for him whispering the last part, “Yes, tragically. I have also been told I do not tell good jokes. Alas my dear Kuroko-kun, I am not as perfect as you once expected me to be. I am afraid we are no longer fit to be together.”

“Now Akashi-kun is being dramatic. But it is humbling to know Akashi-kun isn’t perfect. And I agree with whoever says you do not tell jokes well. Your sense of humor is odd.”

“You are one to speak Kuroko-Sensei. If I recall your idea of a joke was framing Aomine eating the last popsicle and scaring Kagami-kun awake with Nigou at 6 am. Knowing he is terrified of dogs,” Akashi chuckles.

“Shhh the popsicle is a secret Akashi-kun. Plus Kagami-kun asked me to do it. He had an important event that day. My humor isn’t odd, just a tad sadistic,” Kuroko lets a ghost smile frame his lips and turns to check how Aomine is fairing.

They both shake their heads in disappointment watching the off duty cop sample nearly every chocolate in the display case.

“You never answered my question, what chocolates do you prefer?”

“I don’t really prefer chocolates too much. I mostly prefer vanilla flavored things. Milkshakes are my favorite,” Kuroko smiles and notes the slight disappointment in Akashi’s face, “But I hear this place makes amazing vanilla crème filled chocolate truffles. I have wanted to try them since Murasakibara-kun told me and Kagami-kun about this place.”

“I see…” _note to self, get a small box of those._ Akashi nods and notices the bright pink and red paper in Kuroko’s shopping bag, “You planning on making your own chocolates Sensei?”

Kuroko blushes trying to hide the bag again, “Yes, ummm, with the children. I figured they could mold their own chocolate for their families.”

Akashi nods and hides his smirk watching the young teacher fumble with the bag, “Tadashi will enjoy that, he loves chocolate.”

“Does Akashi-kun like chocolate as well?”

“Occasionally, only for special occasions. I prefer dark chocolate though.”

“That’s interesting, not many people like dark chocolate,” _Good, Murasakibara-kun guessed right._

“Okay, I think I got enough. Hehehe they even have these chocolate syringes, me and Kagami are gonna have a lot of fun with these,” Aomine grins showing Kuroko his goods.

“Aomine-kun please spare me…it is bad enough I have walked in on you two by accident. I am still trying to bleach my mind of seeing your bare ass in that position, yet again,” Kuroko groans pinching the bridge of his nose.

Aomine just continues to grin and recount his…stash. Akashi having pity on his lover kisses his cheek whispering in his ear, “You can stay at my place that day if you deem it safer.”

“Is it bad that I don’t deem it any safer?” Kuroko asks.

“No, just more preferred,. Do not worry I won’t attack you. Unless you want me to.”

Kuroko rolls his eyes pecking Akashi’s lips before dragging Aomine away, “Goodbye Akashi-kun, remember Vanilla flavored.”

Akashi nods and waves them off returning to the counter. The sales woman smiling, holding out a small box.

“Sorry I overheard, these are fresh today and will taste better by Valentine’s Day. He is very lucky,” She smiles and checks him out.

“No, I am the lucky one. Oh, before I forget. Can I get one of those as well?”

“Hehe oh yes, you are both very lucky indeed.”

 

**_ February 14th _ **

 

“Akashi-kun is a huge pervert,” Kuroko states pulling the chocolate syringe from the bag.

 

**_ March 25th _ **

 

“I apologize Kuroko-kun, I have to cancel our dinner for tonight. I’m going to be stuck at work-“

“It is alright Akashi-kun, don’t worry. I understand that your work is important. I can watch Tadashi-kun tonight if that helps? We will probably have to go to my apartment though; it is my turn to cook dinner tonight. Is that’s okay with you?” Kuroko asks with a small smile into the phone, the relieved sigh on the other end comforts the blue haired teacher.

“I don’t mind, he has been asking when he could visit Aomine again. Would it be trouble for you if he stayed for dinner?”

“Of course not, I’m more than happy to watch him for the evening,” Kuroko nods and files away his paperwork and lesson plans.

“Thank you, I owe you. You have no idea how much better it makes me feel knowing I can trust someone besides my sitter with Tadashi,” Akashi sighs and Kuroko could hear the speedy typing of keys in the background. He can’t also help the tugging on his heart strings at Akashi’s trust in him.

“Do you want us to stop by and bring you dinner before we head to my apartment? Knowing Akashi-kun, you won’t eat until breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“I will be fine, I promise to take a break at some point. I don’t want to put you out more than I already have.”

“Nonsense, I’m sure Tadashi-kun would also like to see you for a little, he does worry about you when you stay late.”

“Alright, thank you Kuroko-kun. I promise I will make it up to you.”

“Don’t worry about it, I understand Akashi-kun. We will stop by after school lets out,” Kuroko smiles finishing off his tea.

“Alright,” Kuroko can’t help but feel the smile through the phone as Akashi agrees. The moment was cut short when the line beeps and Akashi sighs, “Sorry, I need to take this call. I will see you both later I have to go now. I love you,” Akashi says before quickly hanging up.

Kuroko chokes on his tea a bit and stares at his phone. Did he just hear that right? It had to be a slip up right? Akashi was just really busy and he doesn’t even know he said it…right?

Truthfully though, Kuroko didn’t want to be wrong.

Their relationship at this point was still new but not so much that it shouldn’t progress this far right? It had been about five months, or maybe Kuroko was just getting ahead of himself. Tadashi still had a few more months in his class before he would move on to the next grade. Also Kuroko and Akashi had finally progressed past the shy hand holding phase, timid cuddles on the couch phase, as well as the make out like horny teenagers phase. Then there was Valentine’s Day…

Kuroko has to shake the blush from his cheeks thinking about it. Once Akashi got started Kuroko felt like he was melting into putty in his arms. The red head had a strong hold over him and Kuroko was just learning how to stand on his feet in Akashi’s intimidating presence let alone staying composed while being intimate together with the man. He had to admit though their quality time was short but sweet and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Tadashi was such a sweet boy too. Bright and eager like his father to learn and ask a lot of questions. But of course the Akashi blood in him roared when he threw tantrums about not getting his way. It was comical for Kuroko watching the older Akashi deal with negotiating with the younger to qualm his temper. He wasn’t to judge or step in. That was their family dynamic and for now he was just the bystander. As a teacher he knew when to step in to give advice on parenting but understood that Akashi knew Tadashi best. Kuroko had been through enough Parent Teacher meetings to understand that and of course Akashi was a good father after all.

Kuroko would be lying though if he said those three words didn’t set a flurry of butterflies through his stomach. He was falling fast and hard for the young CEO and father, and he liked it.

Once school was out Kuroko explained the situation to his class assistants that Tadashi would be going with him. Akashi having made the official call to the school to approve it. Tadashi himself thrilled to have alone time with his favorite teacher.

“Kuroko Sensei, are we going to go see papa at work?”

“Yup, hopefully he is okay with takeout food for dinner. We are going to drop this off to him then we are going to Sensei’s house for dinner with Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun. You remember him right? The police man?” Kuroko asks mentally praying that the tofu soup and Chinese takeout would be enough for him. At least he knew the tofu soup would be eaten, he made sure to tell them no seaweed.

“I remember, he was nice and funny. Are we going to play basketball with Kagami-san again?” Tadashi asks getting excited. Kuroko smiled remembering how a few weeks ago they all met to play a small game. Akashi ever impressive in everything he does had proved to be a superior opponent to Kagami and Aomine’s tag team.

“Maybe, if Kagami-kun is up to it, we will see,” Kuroko smiles as they weave their way into the Akashi Corp. building.

Climbing into the elevator Tadashi happily pushes the CEO button earning strange stares from the others in the elevator. Once out of the elevator they are met by a door with a scan pad. Tadashi happily scans his thumb allowing them access into the private office floor.

“I don’t give a fuck who he thinks he is! I want to see Akashi now! He is going to fix this or regret ignoring me, his choice!”

Kuroko freezes a bit hearing the familiar voice. His hand instinctively gripping Tadashi’s tighter ushering the younger boy protectively behind him. _‘It is a small world’_ , slowly goes through his head as he stares at the man before him with dusty grey hair.

“I understand that Haizaki-san, But Akashi-san is currently in a meeting and cannot be disturbed. Please be patient,” the poor secretary says trying to calm the hot headed man.

“Understand this, either you let me in or I make sure you lose your job. Your choice sweetheart,” Haizaki smirks as the woman before him cowers a bit.

Kuroko rolls his eyes scoffing under his breath. _Some people never change_.

“You can’t say that! Only Papa can fire people,” Tadashi says bravely poking his head out from behind Kuroko.

Kuroko’s eyes widen for a second before grabbing hold of the little boy’s shoulders before he can get too far. _Crap_.

“And now we got brats up here, what kind of a place is Akashi running?” Haizaki sneers looking at Tadashi, “You said Papa huh? You Akashi’s kid?”

“Haizaki-kun, aren’t you a bit old to be picking on children?” Kuroko voices standing between Haizaki and Tadashi protectively.

“Huh? And who the hell are- Kuroko? Wow, didn’t expect to see you here,” Haizaki says fixing his tone, “What are you doing here? Don’t you work at a school or something now?”

“Yes, I do. I’m here as a favor to a friend. I see your starting trouble again though, please don’t make other people’s lives harder just because you are impatient,” Kuroko remarks his chest tightening a bit as Haizaki’s eyes meet his. Hard to believe at one point in his life, those stormy grey eyes made him weak. Now those same eyes just make him burn inside with regretful heartbreak and wasted tears.

“Still sore huh? That’s fine, we can fix that later. Right now I’m here on business.”

“It seems to me that you’re just making a lot of loud noise. But do as you wish, I ask you to refrain from cursing though. There is a child present.”

“You haven’t changed a bit I see. But I guess that’s a good thing too. Maybe once I’m done here you and I can go catch up hmm?” Kuroko now openly scoffs at the idea and open flirting ushering Tadashi towards the doors looking at the secretary.

“Please let Akashi-san know his son is here to see him. He is expecting us,” Kuroko smiles and Tadashi nods holding up the take out bag.

“Y-yes, please give me a moment…” She smiles tentatively glancing at Haizaki before making the quick call. She gives Kuroko the nod of approval and he kneels down to eye level with Tadashi.

“Tadashi-kun, why don’t you bring it into your father? I’ll stay out here and wait okay?”

“But Sensei, papa wants to see you too. I know he does,” Tadashi pouts then glares at Haizaki standing by the desk.

“Don’t worry, Sensei has some business to take care of out here. I’ll be waiting here till you’re done, okay?” Kuroko smiles reassuring the young boy.

Tadashi nods and quickly opens the door leading to his father’s office with the secretary. Kuroko nearly jumps out of his skin feeling hands graze his hips.

“Nice move there Sensei, if you wanted to be alone, you just had to wait a bit,” Haizaki grins whispering into Kuroko’s ear. This earning the man a swift elbow to the gut.

“Please do not touch me so familiarly Haizaki-kun. We are not that familiar anymore. I would also appreciate it if you didn’t hit on me in front of my student. I do not want him getting the wrong idea,” Kuroko sighs crossing his arms looking at the crumpled man.

“Please, you know you like it Kuroko. You’ve always had that kink in you. So what you doing here anyways? And with Akashi’s kid no less?” Haizaki asks straightening himself out.

“He is my student, and Akashi-san and I have become friends in a sense. I am watching Tadashi-kun for tonight.”

“Friends huh? And how did that happen?” Haizaki smirks leaning in closer again, “Or are you ‘that’ type of friends?”

Kuroko hardens his stare pushing Haizaki back a bit, “We are just friends. I met him on Tadashi-kun’s birthday. That’s all.”

“I doubt it. Didn’t take you long to find another guy huh, Tetsuya. Missed having a dick in you that bad?”

“Is Haizaki-kun really going to say such vulgar things in a public place? Wouldn’t your reputation as a ladies man get ruined?” Kuroko says bitterly, Tadashi was taking a long time…

“Not really, it would only increase it in my book. I have to admit though I do miss that ass of yours Tetsuya, you really knew how to make a guy go crazy.”

Kuroko just rolls his eyes again opting to ignore Haizaki. He was just trying to get a rise out of him, and that is one thing Kuroko would not give him the satisfaction of. Haizaki however had failed to see this moving closer to Kuroko backing him up into the reception desk. Kuroko sighs waiting for the right moment to gut punch him again.

“Come on, one drink Tetsuya. For old times’ sake neh? I’ve gotten better you know,” Haizaki smirks leaning in a bit.

“From what I saw you just got worse,” Kuroko says leaning back and positioning his fist for a punch to the gut.

“That was business, I’m talking about with other things. I do miss you…” Haizaki says glancing into Kuroko’s sky blue eyes. Once again surfacing unwanted memories, "One drink, that’s all I ask. You can let me know yourself after if you haven't changed your mind. Unless you want to start a scene, I’d relax that fist of yours as well," Haizaki says letting his smile grow as Kuroko slowly unclenches his fist.

"The answer is still no Haizaki-"

"You know you can still call me Shougo. It's only been a few months since we broke up Tetsuya. I don't hold any hard feelings."

"It’s been one year and since we are no longer dating Haizaki-kun seems more fitting." Kuroko sighs, "Now please move. I’d hate to use force and my student will be back soon and I’d rather not give him the wrong idea."

"Noted...heh still though. Think about it?" Haizaki smirks stepping back gently taking Kuroko’s hand placing a soft kiss on it.

"Oddly charming of you Haizaki-kun," Kuroko notes catching the glint in Haizaki’s eye.

"I’ve changed Tetsuya, but my number hasn't. Call me when you want that drink." He smirks and leans in to whisper, "And when you get tired of playing house."

Before Kuroko can fully process that comment Haizaki is in the elevator. Kuroko lets out a frustrated breath running a hand through his hair. _Damn that man._ Kuroko just shakes his head and is startled by the sudden hand on his shoulder.

"Akashi-kun, you startled me."

"Apologizes, I see you know Haizaki Shougo," If Kuroko knew better...was that a hint of a tone in Akashi’s voice?

"Yes...we met in college. Dated the last year of it. It's history really."

"I see. Seems like your both still friendly."

_Ahhh there it was._

"Akashi-kun, you’re not jealous are you?"

At this Akashi raises an eyebrow and scoffs.

"Hardly. There is nothing to be jealous for."

Kuroko bits his tongue and looks away. He shouldn’t be hurt by that comment but the way it was said had him feeling like he was being stabbed, "I see..."

"Thank you for the food. It seems though like my work will finish a bit earlier than I intended."

"Oh. That’s good news. Maybe we can take Tadashi-kun to get an ice cream when you are finished.”

"I've arranged for Tadashi to return home. I won't be long and I’m sure you are busy with your own plans," The slow creeping of Akashi’s icy tone started to leave prickles on Kuroko’s skin. His could obviously tell something was wrong with the red head, that he was upset.

"I...I don't understand. I thought-"

"It seems we both over thought. Thank you for dropping off my son Kuroko Sensei. Have a good weekend," Akashi turns to leave but is stopped my Kuroko pulling him back.

"Akashi-kun wait, I don't understand. What’s wrong? A while ago you were happy to let Tadashi-kun spend time with me. Now your acting very cold, I’m afraid I don’t understand."

"I’m sorry to hear that. Let me rephrase then. Your services are no longer needed. Go home,” Kuroko’s eye widen a bit hearing the words fall from Akashi’s mouth with such venom, “Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"Akashi-kun wait. Your misunderstanding-" Kuroko pleads as tears start prickling his eyes. “Why...”

"Your actions were very clear. I’m more disappointed I’m myself for letting it get this far and being fooled into false happiness."

"Akashi-kun please. Your being rash about all of this. Just let me explain,-" Kuroko freezes under Akashi’s gaze. The coldness catching his voice in his throat.

"I’m being rash? Would you not like seeing me openly flirting at your work place? Granted I would choose someone much better than Haizaki Shougo but it seems your tastes don't stray too far from his type. I expected much better from you."

Kuroko never felt his blood boil so fast. One minute he’s stricken cold with fear. Loss. Now this? He will take a misunderstanding. But now this was just being petty and personal. Kuroko steeled himself meeting Akashi’s crimson eyes, he almost faltered at how they made his heart leap into his throat, but even now that was followed by a bitter bile.

"I apologize my tastes in men are so shallow. Explains why I was attracted to you than," Akashi just narrows his eyes in warning, only this time Kuroko doesn't back down under it, "And while we talking about my taste in men let’s get some facts straight shall we? One Haizaki is my ex. Correct my ex. We dated for three years and he cheated on my every chance he got. We recently broke up last year. I also have no intention to repeat the past. Secondly, I was not openly flirting. Flirting would entail I am interested in the opposite party which I state again, I am not. So I would respect that you do not state what my intentions were under false pretenses. Thirdly, if Akashi-kun wants me to leave, so be it. If you can’t even see past your own jealousy and will let one small instance such as this effect our relationship to this much of an extent maybe Akashi-kun isn't ready for one. I’ve had my heart broken enough this last year and I would like to save the remaining dignity it still has," Kuroko fumes swiftly turning to head to the elevator. He looks one last time at Akashi and is met with a look of both shock and guilt. But only for a fleeting moment before it is replaced by the cold glare of betrayal. The doors close with a resounding ding and Kuroko has to bite his lip not to cry. _Stupid Akashi._

 

**_ April 2nd _ **

 

"You do realize you fucked up right?" Nijimura chirps sipping his beer.

Akashi sends him an annoyed look, which Nijimura just as pointly ignores. Mayuzumi only nods picking at the edamame beans between them.

"Don't give me that look. You may be my boss now but you are still my kouhai. I’m just pointing out to you the obvious."

"That is redundant as well as a false notion. He is at fault as well. He didn't push him away. Was I to just take his word on it and brush it off as if the situation never happened?" Akashi bites. He thought drinking parties such as these were to help him feel better not second guess his choices.

"It was Haizaki. You understand him just as well as your "friend" -yes I just used air quotes- he’s also the guys ex so he probably knows him better than you do. Power to him for sticking around that asshole for three years. Did you ask him why he didn't push Haizaki away?" Nijimura asks.

"I didn’t need to. Their position was painfully obvious. Haizaki was basically stripping him with his eyes," Akashi growled remembering the obvious sexual tension between the two. He really didn’t want to visualize anyone but him making Kuroko writher with pleasure...he had yet to even do so! He took a deep drink the smooth whiskey trickling a burn down his throat. This whole situation was beginning to irritate him. Even his own son was starting to grow distant from him because of this situation...

"Haizaki will eye fuck a garbage can if given the chance. Did you even look at your guy? I wasn’t there but you of all people know there are at least two sides to every story."

"Care to explain his comment then about playing house? That’s brining my son into this and I will not have that.

"You are so sensitive," Mayzumi groans. Edamame finished, "You said it yourself Haizaki made that comment yes?"

"He did. But where else would he get the idea from?"

"Haizaki isn't stupid. Why else would a guy go out of his way, watch someone who is not their child, and personally bring that child’s father dinner at work? Haizaki also knows this other guy. Dated for three years. He probably saw that love struck look in his eyes and put two and two together," Mayuzumi sighs like he is stating the obvious.

"I believe your reading too many of those flimsy light novels. Your cliché ideas of romance is clouding your judgement," Akashi finishes his whiskey.

"Don't you know Nijimura well enough? And vice versa. Or else he wouldn't be here."

"He's got a point shrimp," Nijimura nods tilting back his beer.

"Admit it Akashi. You fucked up and looking to us for validation that you didn’t. You should have called Midorima for that. We are going to give it to you straight. Now stop this whining and go apologize," Mayuzumi says finishing his beer.

"Damn you fast drinkers. But he’s right. Just go apologize," Nijimura glares at their finished glasses refusing to be outdone.

Akashi glares down at his empty glass. Could he have miscalculated? Looking back Kuroko was leaning away. He could remember his hands clenched into fists...the look of betrayal clear in those crisp eyes of his. Did he really let his jealously get that tight a grip on him? He admitted that he was a little harsh with his words. It was obvious how much Kuroko cared for Tadashi...he will admit it was a low blow even for him to suggest otherwise.

"Go talk to him Akashi. Beg if you have to cause honestly if I get one more wind that your tyranting your workers again, I will personally see that your computers will all crash."

Akashi just sighs and nods. Nijimura was right. Mayuzumi too. He had to apologize...but how. He doubted Kuroko would even look at him let alone talk to him. He hated to admit himself to be wrong but...he missed Kuroko. It had only been a few months but he found himself falling fast and hard for the young teacher. He missed their talks at night before they fell asleep. How Kuroko was blunt with him regardless of the circumstance. How no matter what Kuroko put Tadashi first. As a father Akashi couldn't be happier that someone loves his son just as much as he does. Let alone show him that same kind of love on a much deeper level. To him this last week apart seemed like an eternity. He never found himself craving a smile so much before.

 

**_ April 20th _ **

 

As per the new norm Tadashi doesn't kiss his cheek goodbye when he drops him off and Akashi can’t help but sigh. He turns to leave and bumps into a pile of boxes and a tuff of light blue hair.

"Sorry. Excuse me I can't really see- Oh, Akashi-san...good morning," Akashi can’t help but feel his heart flinch at the formal greeting.

"Good morning Kuroko Sensei...ummm do you want some help with those?" Akashi could slap himself for feeling so timid. How he could feel his heart clench at how Kuroko avoids his gaze.

"No it is alright. Akashi-san is probably in a hurry and I would hate to inconvenience him," Kuroko says shifting the boxes and moves to walk around Akashi. He stops him stepping in the way again reaching for the boxes to steady them. His hands grazing against pale fingers.

"I insist. I’m in no hurry I ca-"

"I’d really prefer if you did not. Thank you for the offer, but my class seems to be starting without me."

The coldness in Kuroko’s voice is more than enough to freeze Akashi in his place. His hands drop to his sides slowly as Kuroko makes his way around him issuing a curt good day, and a reminder about the class trip next week, then disappears into the small school.

So this is what rejection feels like. Akashi had heard that it hurt but never thought he would be on the receiving end of it. Nijimura and Mayuzumi had been right, he had fucked up bad. He didn’t realize missing someone would hurt this much either. He let out a sigh for the nth time that day clicking through his emails with disinterest. He couldn’t focus, not like this. His mind kept replaying the scene from this morning, the icy look in Kuroko’s eyes lined with the hurt and pain he knew he mirrored in that moment. He let out another sigh and closed out his email resigning to look at his phone again. He couldn’t bring himself to delete the pictures from his phone, doing so would make it too real. He flipped through them again a small smile gracing his lips. He stopped at his favorite, a candid shot taken by Tadashi. The five year old decided he wanted to be a photographer snapping pictures of Kuroko and Akashi in secret. Kuroko had noticed and made a move for the small child only to have Akashi hold him back, his arms snuggly around his waist holding on tightly as Kuroko tried to chase Tadashi. But the reason why it was his favorite was the pure smile Kuroko had on his face. He could hear the laughter in the photo and the joy that seemed to seep from the memory and into his heart all over again. Every time he saw that photo he fell in love all over again with the kindergarten teacher. He screwed up and he knows it. Now all that was left was to make amends and ask for a second chance. The question was how?

Kuroko had made it clear when they first started, one chance. And Akashi had successfully screwed it up. He tried to reach out but Kuroko refused his calls and texts. He sighed and packed up his stuff, he would obviously get no work done today. He called the sitter to let her know he would pick up Tadashi, half hoping to see the blue haired teacher, even for just a second.

Once at the school he waited with the other mothers for the children to be let out. The doors opened and small children happily bound out the door. Akash scanned for a tuff of red hair and waited behind the gate. He let a soft smile slip as he caught Tadashi exiting the school. The small five year old sporting a happy smile and tugging a person out the door. Two persons actually. One he recognized as Aomine Daiki. Police officer if he was correct. He was wearing his uniform and behind him was a tall familiar red headed fire fighter Kagami Taiga. Some of the children clung to the red head as Tadashi happily dragged Aomine to the school yard to play. He hadn’t been noticed yet so he decided to happily watch his son socialize. The blue haired man scooped him up placing him on his shoulders. Tadashi’s squeals of delight filled the air, soon mingling with other children’s as they proceeded to tackle the fire fighter using him as an over grown human jungle gym. Their fun was cut short as a firm voice and loud clap could be heard. Akashi let his attention slip to the voice not too surprised it belonged to Kuroko. His firm voice didn’t stop him from smiling as the children clamored off the fire fighter and police officer. Their groans and happy goodbyes echoing as they went to their respective families. Tadashi clung to the navy haired man refusing to get down.

“But Sensei, Aomine-san promised another police ride for me! He said I could drive again!” Tadashi whined refusing to let go of the officer’s ears.

“Now, now, Tadashi-kun, be nice to officer Aomine, he does have to go back to work now. And your sitter should be here soon to collect you to go home. Don’t you want to go home and greet your father?” Kuroko asked gently trying to peel the young boy off.

“No, papa is at work…he’s always at work now…” Tadashi says sadly. Akashi could feel his own heart sink at bit with his son’s pain. He cleared his throat slowly approaching the trio.

“Tadashi, please be nice to the officer. He needs to do his job and keep you safe right?” Akashi says his eyes meeting his son’s. But not failing to miss how Kuroko and his body guards tense at his presence.

“Papa! You came to get me today?” Tadashi smiles bouncing on Aomine’s shoulders.

“Yes…Hello Kuroko Sensei. Officer Aomine, Kagami-san it is good to see you again,” Akashi asks extending his hand for a shake.

The red headed male just looks at his hand and nods a curt yeah. Akashi slowly retracts his hand. He deserves that he guesses. His eyes meet Kuroko’s for a second before his line of vision is cut by his son dangling in his face.

“Here is your son,” Aomine says handing off Tadashi to Akashi. He holds him close and balances him on his hip saying a brief thank you.

“Papa, can Sensei come over for dinner tonight? It’s been a long time…I miss dinners with Sensei…” Tadashi asks wrapping his arms around his father’s neck.

“Tadashi-kun…we talked abo-“

“Actually…if Kuroko Sensei wouldn’t mind…I would also be honored if he could joined us for dinner,” Akashi says his eyes meeting Kuroko’s again. He had to stop himself from flinching at the coldness that laid there.

“Akashi-san, it would be wise to not confuse Tadashi of our relationship. It is not fair to him, or us,” Kuroko sighs and moves to ruffle Tadashi’s hair, “I will see you on Monday Tadashi-kun. Don’t forget your homework okay?”

Tadashi just nods a sad sigh escaping his lips as he clings to Akashi. The trio start to move away leaving Akashi still in his space. He quickly turns calling out again.

“Kuroko wait –“

“Hey, take no as no already. Don’t make this harder on Kuroko, or you will seriously regret it got it,” Kagami snaps freezing the CEO in his spot.

“Kagami-kun please, we are still on school grounds. Akashi-san please…if you can leave…” Kuroko says looking away.

Akashi just nods and moves to leave. He can feel the eyes of Aomine and Kagami watching his every move. He can feel Tadashi give small wave to them as they make their way to the car. Once Tadashi is strapped in and Akashi in the driver’s seat Akashi sighs placing his head on the steering wheel defeated. _That went well…_

“Papa?”

“Yes?” Akashi says looking at his son in the rear view mirror.

“You’re not going to give up on Sensei are you?”

Akashi feels his eyes widen a bit then soften into his smile. He shakes his head and turns to hold his hand out for his son.

“No, never.”

“Good,” Tadashi smiles and grips his hand, “Cause I don’t like seeing papa and sensei sad.”

“Papa doesn’t like it either…but papa won’t give up. Papa never loses remember?” Akashi smiles and shakes his son’s hand. Tadashi smiles and Akashi faces forward putting the car into drive. He finally found happiness, He’d be damned if he let it go.

 

**_ April 23rd _ **

 

“Okay papa are you ready?” Tadashi says bracing himself before he knocks on the door.

“Tadashi…I think this may be a bit much-“

“No, no, Emi-chan says this is what her daddy does to make her mommy happy after they fight. It has to work. So again, are you ready papa?”

Akashi sighs and gently shifts the box of chocolates and roses in his hands. This all seemed foreign to him, and a bit desperate. Something he would read about in Mayuzumi’s novels or a cliché movie. He sighs and looks down at his son’s eager face.

“Why don’t we regroup and re-plan? It doesn’t even look like Sensei is home.”

“But papa…”

“Akashi-san? Tadashi-kun? What are you both doing here?”

Both males freeze and slowly turn to meet the confused gaze of the blue haired male. Tadashi breaking the silence first, thanks to his five year old attention span, and launches himself at the dog next to Kuroko.

“Nigou!!” Tadashi exclaims and hugs the Husky tightly around the neck, earning a happy bark and a face full of licks.

“Hello Tadashi-kun, umm why you are both here?” Kuroko says looking at Akashi, his eyebrow quirking up finally noticing the materials in Akashi’s arms.

“Ummm…I am here to apologize…” Akashi says slowly extending the flowers and chocolates to Kuroko. Who in turn raises his eyebrow again and turns his attention back to Tadashi and Nigou, who is now receiving a full belly rub. Kuroko sighs and pulls his keys out from his pocket unlocking the door.

“Would you like to come inside? We can talk better there,” Kuroko says Nigou happily bounding inside and Tadashi following him.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Akashi says walking inside the small area and toeing off his shoes. Kuroko offers him the guest slippers and petite ones for Tadashi.

The two older males make their way into the kitchen as Tadashi happily follows Nigou around content to play with the dog while his father fixes his mistake. The two stay quiet besides Kuroko offering him a cup of tea. Akashi thanks him and places the gifts on the table and watches Kuroko as he fills a kettle to place on the stove to heat. Retrieving two mugs and asking if green tea was okay for him. No other conversation takes place. Even when both cups are being nursed by the two men. The only sounds heard were that of Tadashi giggling at Nigou giving him a bath so to speak.

“Tadashi will need a bath when we get home at this rate,” Akashi chuckles staring into his cup.

“It would seem so,” Kuroko says sipping his tea, his eyes glancing every now and then at Akashi, “Akashi-san why are you here?

“Kuroko…I’m…I want to apologize for my behavior. I said some cruel things to you that day and I had no right to. I should have-“

“Yo Kuroko, when did we get a brat and a dog- oi, who let you in?” Kagami growled as he glared at Akashi.

“Down Kagami-kun, I let him in…please put a shirt on. There is a child present,” Kuroko sighs trying to calm one of his best friends.

“If he is bothering you I can gratefully throw him out,” Kagami continues to growl hoping to intimidate the shorter red head. Failing to obviously, Akashi had seen scarier looking bunnies than Kagami Taiga. Granted those bunnies were not nearly 7 feet tall and built like a brick house but…

“Kagami-kun please, it is alright we are just talking. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?” Kuroko asks checking his watch.

“My shift got moved to later tonight. I was gonna start on dinner for you and Daiki,” Akashi could hear the tone in Kagami’s voice that he would not be welcomed for dinner.

“Okay…Would you like to go for a walk then Akashi-san? Tadashi-kun will be fine here, or we can go to the park with him and Nigou,” Kuroko says slowly standing.

“A walk would be fine. If you wouldn’t mind Tadashi stays here?” Akashi asks turning to Kagami.

“I don’t got an issue with the brat. My issue is with the brat’s father and how he broke my best friend’s heart, and now trying to pick it back up like some kind of fucked up game,” Kagami sneers crossing his arms over his chest.

“Kagami-kun.”

“It is alright Kuroko…I deserved that honestly. I did break your heart, but I can assure you I do not find this to be some messed up game of 52 pick-up,” Akashi sighs his eyes meeting Kuroko’s gaze.

The moment is cut short when Kagami snorts at the phrase, “Wow and I though Daiki gave lame apology speeches.”

“A friend of mine told me it. It seemed fitting for our situation,” Akashi said seriously.

Kuroko just shook his head and led Akashi out the front door leaving Tadashi in Kagami’s care. The two made their way around the block twice before Kuroko spoke up.

“I accept your apology Akashi-san, but I still don’t trust that this will not happen again. And because of that I do not know how to determine your true feelings,” Kuroko sighs not looking at the red head.

“I cannot promise you what I cannot for see. I’ve never had a reaction like that before. I want to say it will never happen again, but I would be lying. I will never question your intentions again if that is what you mean, but I find myself hard to control when it comes to you Kuroko Tetsuya,” Akashi stops and gently grabs Kuroko’s hand in his, “But I know this…when I am with you I feel happy again, when I see you smile I fall in love, when I see another man or woman next to you I feel frustrated and scared they might take you away.”

He lifts his eyes to meet stunned sky blue eyes drinking in their honesty to continue.

“I will walk away right now if you ask me to, but I cannot promise to stop fighting for you, because loosing you has wounded me much deeper than I ever imagined. Even if you refused me now I will still fight to win your affections again. In the short time we have known each other you have turned my world on its head. My son loves you, I love you, I only ask for a second chance to prove this,” Akashi lets out a breath staring at both his hands holding tight to Kuroko’s pale appendages. His pulse beating in his ears as he feels Kuroko slipping his hands out of his grip and braces himself for rejection again.

But it never comes.

Instead he feels two arms encircle around his neck pulling him close. He looks and feels Kuroko burry his face into his collar in the tight embrace. Akashi wastes no time hugging Kuroko back just as tightly. Inhaling the sweet scent that is forever lingering on the school teacher. The smell mingling of vanilla, and faintly of crayons, Akashi in turn buries his own nose into Kuroko’s neck memorizing each breath and scent that comes with this closeness. Akashi could stay like this forever, just holding onto Kuroko. Akashi pulls back hearing a muffled sounds, only to see Kuroko’s face streaked with tears. Immediately panic took over him as Akashi tried to qualm the tears. Wiping them away gently.

“Akashi-kun was such a jerk, I thought he really didn’t trust me,” Kuroko hiccups wiping his eyes with his sleeve, “You broke my heart when you threw me away like that, and over such a stupid misunderstanding. I was so mad and scared I-.”

“Shhhh It is okay…I know, I’m a jerk, so please don’t cry. I understand if you don’t want to see me again-“

Effectively he is silenced with a kiss, one which Akashi recovers from quickly and returns feeling joy fill him as the shorter of the two melts into his arms. Their lips molding into each other like their first time all over again. They keep it chaste. Just enough to clearly convey what they want. Second chance.

Once Kuroko’s cries have calmed, they slowly walk back to the apartment hand in hand enjoying each other’s presence. Akashi could feel his heart swell in his chest, his hand gripping tightly to the man’s next to him. His life was happy again. That’s all he could ask for.

“I missed Akashi-kun too…But I don’t want this to linger over us in the future,” Kuroko voices gripping tighter to Akashi’s hand, “We can both be so stubborn…I don’t want to lose Akashi-kun like that again turning this into a blame game.”

Akashi sighs stopping to pull Kuroko into him, “In this matter if anyone is to blame it is me. I need to work on my jealousy that is a given. But is that not what a relationship is? To grow and learn from mistakes. We learn from this that’s all. We may both be stubborn but I will not push you away like that again.”

“Can we really start over then?” Kuroko sighs his gaze falling away from him.

“Yes, not as we were before,” Akashi says lifting Kuroko’s chin to look at him, “but better, more open minded.”

Kuroko gives him a soft smile and leans in to kiss Akashi again. Soft and new.

“So…three years with Haizaki?” Akashi grins earning an effective punch from the blue haired teacher.

“Don’t push it,” Kuroko rolls his eyes and leads them back to the apartment.

The two are welcomed by the smell of chicken stir-fry and fresh miso soup. Tadashi bounding over happily to the two and smiles seeing their clasped hands. He hugs tightly to their legs and proceeds to tell them the dinner menu.

“Tadashi, behave please, we are just visiting,” Akashi says picking up his son.

“Meh, I made too much food anyways. Besides, I have to leave soon and Kuroko will be eating alone. Might as well stay and keep him company,” Kagami rolls his eyes drying his hands, “Rice is in the cooker. Give it another five minutes than it’s done.”

Kagami ruffles Tadashi’s hair, then Kuroko’s, and giving a quick eye roll to Akashi before heading to the bathroom to get ready for work.

“That is Kagami-kun speak for he forgives you too,” Kuroko smiles and follows Tadashi into the kitchen area.

“He wouldn’t poison the food would he?” Akashi jokes and picks Tadashi up placing him in a chair.

“No, if he wanted to get rid of you. There are much cleaner methods. He is dating a cop remember,” Kuroko smirks seeing Akashi falter a bit as he helped to set the table, “But only with my consent of course.”

“Dully noted,” Akashi chuckles and steals a quick kiss from Kuroko, “My life is in your hands Sensei.”

Kuroko lets out a soft laugh and places a glass of juice in front of Tadashi nodding to Akashi in agreement. And this is how they started again. This time neither taking the others feelings at face value. Savoring the time spent together. Memorizing each movement, caress, and kiss they shared. Akashi sat that night on Kuroko’s couch, Tadashi asleep in his lap, Kuroko idling playing with his hand draped lazily around his torso drifting in and out of his own sleep. Akashi turns kissing the bluenette resting on his shoulder. Kuroko lifts his gaze, his clear blue eyes lidded with sleep but mirrored the affection Akashi conveyed in his soft caresses. He kisses the waiting sleepy lips whispering into the night air. _I love you._

Kuroko smiled resting his head again on Akashi’s shoulder his arm tight around his waist his free hand petting Tadashi’s sleeping head. _I love you, too._ Could be heard whispering in the blissful silence. This to Akashi, this was perfection, and no one could tell him otherwise. And he would be damned if he let it go again.

 

**_ May 4th _ **

 

Kuroko was concerned to say the least.

He had been Tadashi’s teacher for a year and he could tell when the young boy was upset. He had asked Tadashi on multiple occasions if everything was okay but the young Akashi heir would just smile and tell him everything was fine. Kuroko knew better, but this behavior only seemed concentrate when Tadashi was alone during quiet time. He seemed like he was deep and alone in his thoughts, and those thoughts making him sadder and sadder each day. Being a teacher you pick up on the habits and traits of your students. As of late Tadashi would draw more and more flowers. Fields of them even some times. Flowers of all shades, colors, shapes. Kuroko’s last suspicion was confirmed that day at story time when they started to read stories about Mother’s day. Tadashi listened but Kuroko could see, the young boy wasn’t there with them. Once again lost in his own world.

“I think Tadashi misses his mother,” Kuroko tells Akashi that night when they retire to the den with a glass of wine and Tadashi tucked away for the evening.

“You’ve noticed too I see,” Akashi sighs and places his glass on the table to lean over on his knees, “I’m at a loss what to do or even say. When I first noticed his behavior I tried to talk to him about it, but he would just smile and tell me he was okay. I know better obviously but, I know if I push him to tell me he won’t.”

“He is stubborn, he takes that after you,” Kuroko jests and leans against him. His chin resting on Akashi’s shoulder, “May I make a suggestion?”

Akashi nods taking a drink, “Have you ever talked to him about his mother before?”

“I have, but never in detail. It isn’t easy for me to talk about Yumari. Why? Do you think it will help?” Akashi asks side glancing the blue haired teacher.

Kuroko nods and adjusts his sitting position to fully cuddle with Akashi on the couch, “I think it will help. He lost his mother when he was still very young.”

“He was three. We have a shrine for her, but he doesn’t visit it much as of late. He used to at least once a day. He would tell her how his day was and new things that have happened. I encourage it as much as I could. I know I’ve made it known to him how much his mother loved him. Even still does knowing her… her love wouldn’t have died with her. You think I’m stubborn, Yumari was much worse.” Akashi chuckles his hand gripping Kuroko’s.

Maybe they both needed this, Kuroko thought as he laced his hands with Akashi’s, “Akashi-kun, have you ever visited her grave with Tadashi?”

“Once, like I said… it’s painful still to talk about her…”

Kuroko nods kissing the red heads temple encouragingly, “You don’t have to say anything. But maybe Tadashi-kun is feeling confused. We are dating, he knows that. But maybe ‘us’ is confusing on a mother centered holiday? We talked about cases like this when I was in school. I might be wrong but we can ask?”

Akashi sighs and turns his head to kiss Kuroko gently, his eyes are sad but Kuroko understands. Akashi never spoke much of his late wife, only briefly that they were friends, married young because it was easier to marry your friend that it was a stranger, they grew to love each other enough to produce Tadashi. But he never spoke of when she died or how. Just that she did when Tadashi was young. Kuroko hugged Akashi close feeling the other man start to slip into his worries. Akashi let out a sigh and leaned into the embrace. Kuroko knew better than to pry. A wound like this was still fresh and they were still taking small steps after their first argument, Kuroko didn’t want to be the one to stir the pot. But he knew the young father needed his support.

"Akashi-kun...why not this mother’s day you and Tadashi-kun go visit his mother?"

Akashi looked up sharply, his crimson eyes usually sure and absolute were now mixed with worry and a sadness Kuroko had never seen before. It slowly dissipated as Kuroko gently stroked his cheek calming him. Akashi let out a sigh and embraced Kuroko tightly. He suddenly threw the young teacher off guard pushing him into the couch burying his head into his chest. Kuroko let out a soft chuckle and held Akashi close petting the red head softly. He doesn’t know how long they stayed like that but he stayed. He knew it was what Akashi needed.

"Yumari's birthday is this mother’s day. Her mother visits her every year since...I never spoke to them after everything happened."

"Is this what you’re afraid of?" Kuroko asks looking down at the tuff of red hair.

"I'm afraid because I failed my best friend and she's dead now. I have no right to show my face at her grave or to her family," Akashi breathes out his voice barely audible against Kuroko’s chest. But Kuroko could feel it. The hurt in Akashi’s voice, the regret, the sadness.

"...Akashi-kun did you love her?" Kuroko asks hugging Akashi close.

Feeling Akashi tense in his arms before he lifts his head to meet loving blue eyes. But to Akashi’s surprise Kuroko was smiling. Compared to his usual deadpanned face this smile was soft and kind. One that made Akashi’s heart beat a bit faster and contagious.

"Yes....at first no, she was like my sister...but I grew to love her," he sighed gently his hand lacing with Kuroko’s, "She had always loved me. But she knew my...preferences...my love for her may not have been the same as ours but she was the light if my life every day. I cherished her, and try all I can to keep her memory alive for Tadashi. But I blame myself for her death...it should never have happened...it was my fault. Tadashi would have his mother right now...I failed him and Yumari."

"Seijuro stop," Kuroko says gripping Akashi’s face. The red head now paralyzed in between his hands. Kuroko leans down and wipes his tears. Placing a sweet kiss on his lips and hugs him close.

"You only failed her if you forget her and that is obviously not the case here. You do deserve to see her too. You love her too much to waste this love on feelings of regret and sadness. You lost a loved one just as much as Tadashi-kun did. And you haven’t failed him because he knows how much his mother loves him, and who she is because you keep her memory alive for him. Please don't put yourself through this suffering."

"You...you aren't mad?" Akashi asks slowly sitting up caging Kuroko beneath him. Kuroko just smiles shaking his head, wiping his own tears now.

"Never, I love Akashi-kun, and I love all those who are important in his heart. Yumari-san is important to you and I would be wrong to tell you to forget her or let her go."

Akashi nods softly his smile slowly coming back, "Thank you...Tetsuya," Kuroko can't help but blush hearing this.

Akashi leans in taking their hands bringing them to his lips, "Do you mind if I call you this?"

Kuroko shakes his head blushing brighter. Akashi just chuckles looking into his eyes.

"I will take Tadashi...and if you want, maybe not this year but next year...will you join us?"

 

Akashi is stunned to silence by a sweet kiss and cerulean pools gazing back at him, "I would be honored."

 

**_ May 8th _ **

 

Kuroko sighed scribbling off the last of his lesson plans for the week and stretched petting Nigou’s furry head at his feet. He checks his phone for the time. Also noticing no knew messages. He sighs and packs his work away making his way to the kitchen. Maybe he would go on a run with Nigou-

Ding dong~

 _Or not._ Kuroko thought walking to the door.

"Hello Tetsuya...may I come in?" Akashi smiles politely.

Kuroko just nods ushering the young man in. They both sat in silence cuddled up with hot tea and each other’s warmth. After twenty minutes Kuroko spoke.

"How did it go?"

"It was…harder than I imagined. I saw Kitamura-san walking to Yumari’s grave with a bucket and flowers and...I froze. She noticed me first, than Tadashi. She cried immediately running up and hugging us. I figured she would, she was always emotional. But...they weren't sad tears. She was happy." Akashi smiled shifting to listen to Kuroko’s heartbeat.

"And Tadashi-kun?"

"He was excited to say the least. He knows his grandparents. I made sure they have some contact. I have been sworn now to two weeks in the summer with them now that he is older heh but I’m glad they don’t hold a grudge against me for being silent these past few years. Tadashi was happy. Genuinely happy. You were right, going was the right thing to do. At lunch he confessed why he was so sad."

"What did he say?"

"He says it’s because he did not know how to give two mommies a present. Then he was sad because he felt guilty about wanting to give two gifts. Then it was because he didn't want us to be mad at each other because his mommy was a girl and you are a guy. He didn't want you to leave again," Akashi smirked looking at Kuroko’s stunned face.

"Well...I was partially right. Tadashi-kun is perceptive that’s for sure. So should I talk to him? Did you? Should we?" Kuroko asks looking between the door and Akashi. Who in turn could not stop smiling and chuckling.

"Sensei? Are you panicking?"

"No..just..."

"Because it is adorable. I've never seen this side of Tetsuya before," Kuroko blushes telling him to hush, "I spoke to him. I think he understands now. He is with his grandparents right now. Thank you for being here with me though. I couldn't have done this without you," Akashi says casting his eyes down but not before Kuroko saw the glistening on tears.

"Do you...would you mind...if I told you more about Yumari?"

Kuroko just nods and hugs him close, "I would love to."

"Thank you...heh where to begin..."

"The beginning is always a good start," Kuroko smiles.

Akashi nods and leans back against the arm rest of the couch Kuroko curling into him. Their hands laced over Akashi’s heart.

"Okay...we met when we were three years old. Yumari had always been a wild card even as a child. But that’s what made her unique..."

Kuroko doesn't know how long they spent together. To him time seemed to stand still as he listened to Akashi speak. Even when Aomine and Kagami came home from their basketball game, the two immediately left letting Kuroko and Akashi be alone together. They barely registered how late it was. They paused only to check on Tadashi and grab a quick snack from the kitchen. But Kuroko learned a lot. He learned how big Akashi’s heart is and how much he loves those close to him. How precious Yumari is to both Akashi and Tadashi. How she and Akashi accepted their fate together. How they grew to love each other enough to undergo IVF to conceive Tadashi. How much Yumari loved her son. And from the context clues…how much she loved Akashi.

 

He even learned about her death.

 

How it was a beautiful spring day. They were on their way to the countryside for a weekend away. When they swerved to miss another car. They rolled. Akashi and Tadashi were okay. But Yumari...she lost a lot of blood...

"They took her to surgery. Her heart had always been weak...she...her body didn't survive the shock, but her mind did...no matter how you put it, we lost her that day," Akashi sighed resting his face into Kurokos hair.

"Akashi-kun...You don-" he stopped feeling Akashi silent request, instead he just cuddled closer holding the other man in his arms.

"We lost her...But it was my choice to let her go. I regret it sometimes and I know she would have my head for all this...guilt. I didn’t want her to suffer. She didn’t want to suffer. I know she didn’t, she hated feeling pain..." Akashi let out a shaky breath calming himself, "I do miss her Tetsuya, but I also know she would have loved you just as much as I do. Heh she would have beat my ass for our fight. Saying I was stupid for letting you go and I was then telling me to go after you. She would have loved you so much. That was...is Yumari, a caring, open hearted, heh stubborn, beautiful woman. And I miss her."

"I wish I could have met her...but I will," Kuroko looks up at Akashi cupping his face, "Next year. You, Me, and Tadashi-kun."

Akashi smiles and leans down kissing Kuroko gently, "Next year.”

That night Kuroko stayed over at Akashi’s house. Tadashi retold him stories of his mother. His bubbly personality back to normal. The trio paid their respects at Yumari’s family memorial, and that night Kuroko held Akashi until he slept. Embracing him with love and support as he spilled the last of his mourning tears.

Kuroko later awoke feeling a gentle warmth washing over him. He looked next to him seeing Akashi’s sleeping face. It was once again the calm, serene, happy look he has grown to cherish and love every day. He kisses his forehead gently before returning to tuck into his arms.

'I promise Yumari-san. I will protect his smile. For the both of us...' Kuroko thought as he drifted back to sleep.

 

_"Thank you...."_

 

**_ June 20th _ **

 

He sensed it before he actually felt it. Kuroko wiggled a bit feeling a cold draft trying to snuggle back into Akashi’s warmth, only to find the red head missing. He sat up rubbing his eye checking the time. 3a.m. Maybe Akashi went for water? Kuroko felt his own throat a bit dry and padded his way downstairs to fetch his own glass. Once finished he could not shake the nagging feeling in his gut to check on Tadashi. Teacher sense is what he called it. Quietly Kuroko made his way to Tadashi’s room. The soft nightlight peeking through the open door. Slight sniffles could be heard coming from inside. His heart beat picking up a bit, Kuroko peaked inside a small smile creeping onto his face.

Akashi laid with his son hugging him through the young boy’s tears. His arms wrapped protectively around him rubbing his back and kissing his head. Whispering loving words trying to soothe the boy.

Kuroko knew he shouldn’t intrude but his heart went out to the youngest Akashi. He had a soft spot for him even before he knew who his father was. To see him so afraid and vulnerable made his heart break. But watching Akashi calm his son wiping Tadashi’s tears cradling him close to his heart, Kuroko slowly felt warm inside. He knows Akashi loves his son. Loves him more than anything in the world. Kuroko could only imagine how heartbroken he must feel seeing his son cry like this. Kuroko could only guess why. A nightmare? Missing his mother? Monster in the night? Who knew? What was certain was that Akashi was not going anywhere until his sniffles died down.

Akashi took that chance to look up seeing Kuroko peeking into the room. Kuroko sends him a soft smile, hoping to convey what his thoughts are. _You are doing a good job. You are a wonderful father. Tadashi is lucky to have a father who loves him as much as you do._ Kuroko quietly pads his way inside and quietly places the glass of water on the bedside table. His eyes soft and his smile never leaving. He points back towards Akashi’s bedroom and moves to leave.

“S-sensei…stay t-too…” Tadashi whimpers his face still buried into Akashi’s chest.

Kuroko freezes and looks at Akashi unsure what to do. He was still surprised Tadashi even noticed he was there. Maybe his weak presence was immune to the Akashi gene. The older Akashi just smiles softly motioning Kuroko to join them. Another sniffle from Tadashi is all it takes for Kuroko to slowly climb into bed with the two and hugs the young boy from behind to qualm his fears. Tadashi is warm to the touch, a slight fever maybe?

Akashi lets out a small sigh feeling Tadashi shiver through another wave of sniffles, pressing kisses to his sons head whispering ‘It’s okay papa is here’ ‘I love you’s ’ and ‘Kuroko-kun is here too. You’re safe. We will protect you’.

Kuroko smiles and gently rubs the young boys arm reassuring that he is there. He presses a gentle kiss of his own on the back of Tadashi’s head. The two adults snuggling closer to the young boy. His sniffles and whimpers finally fading. Kuroko looks up once Tadashi’s breathing is even again easing off a bit. Only for the boy to turn and burry himself into Kuroko’s arms.

Akashi chuckles his arm thoroughly caught in between them. He sends Kuroko an apologetic smile only to have it waved off as Kuroko shifts cuddling the young boy again. His soft hair tickling his chin and his warm breath assuring his sleep. Akashi makes a humming noise catching his attention. Looking up he is met with a warm pair of lips and a smile before he settles down snuggling closer to them closing his eyes to sleep. Kuroko sighs happily and does the same.

The next morning Kuroko wakes yet again to an Akashi-less bed. Tadashi curled into him snoring lightly. Kuroko smiles gently and pulls himself away and steals down to the kitchen to start breakfast. He smells fresh coffee and smiles seeing Akashi preparing a cup. Kuroko moves slowly wrapping his arms around Akashi from behind whispering a good morning to him.

“Good morning Tetsuya, Sleep well?”

“Yes, Tadashi-kun is like a cuddly teddy bear.”

“Hehe yes he is,” Akashi smiles and laces his hands with Kuroko’s, “Thank you for last night. He rarely has nightmares but this one seemed pretty bad. Though I am jealous, I took care of the hard tears and you get the easy job.”

Kuroko smirks into Akashi’s back and looks up kissing the back of his neck, “Akashi-kun is Tadashi-kun’s super hero that’s why. I am the witty sidekick who picks up the leftovers.”

Akashi chuckles and turns hugging Kuroko properly and kisses him, “We are a good team then I say.”

“Yes, a very good team,” Kuroko smiles up at him and kisses him again gently, “Now this team needs to make a wonderful breakfast for the young boy who had a rough night. I think pancakes are in order.”

“Pancakes indeed. Grab the eggs, I’ll make you a cup of coffee and we can get started.”

They made breakfast together, Akashi doing most of the work but Kuroko can hold his own. He has come a long way from only boiling eggs. Scrambled seems to be his specialty now. Or anything egg related for that matter according to Kagami. Once they were done Kuroko smiled as he watched the sleepy boys face turn into pure happiness at the prospect of breakfast in bed. The trio enjoyed their meal together. The events of last night slowly easing its way into the back of their minds, but never to be forgotten.

 

**_ July 10th _ **

 

It was raining, and raining hard. Tadashi sighed breathing hot air onto the cold glass of the window drawing pictures in it. He was bored. Kuroko Sensei sat reading a book, Nigou content on a comfy cushion, his father was in his study doing work from home. Their picnic plans cancelled because of the heavy down pour. Tadashi sighed deeply again pouting at the rain for ruining his supposed to be fun day.

Kuroko looked up from his book noting the distraught five year old. True the weather had put a pause on their day but he didn’t expect it to have this hard an effect on the young Akashi. He thought for a second before closing his book and moving to kneel next to the boy.

“Tadashi-kun was really looking forward to the picnic today huh?” Kuroko smiled softly looking out the window with him, “I was too. I love spending time with Tadashi-kun and his father. But you know, the rain is not all that bad. We can still have fun with it.”

“How? It’s all wet outside.”

“That is true but rain means puddles, and puddles are great for-“

“Splashing! I’ll go get my rain boots!” Tadashi grins and runs upstairs.

Kuroko chuckles and goes to fetch his own. He is glad he listened to Kagami’s insistence of leaving a few change of clothes at Akashi’s.

 _“You spend so much time and nights over there lately, I’m tired of knowing you do the walk of shame every other morning,”_ Kagami had said before making Kuroko make an overnight bag to leave at Akashi’s.

He had to admit since their first snow storm he had been staying over quite a bit. Their only time apart had been their brief break up. Since then Kuroko spends at least every other weekend at the Akashi mansion with the young boy and his father. The school year was coming to a quick close leading to a promising summer vacation with Akashi and Tadashi to the mountains for a two week long retreat in the mountains. Kuroko was very much looking forward to that. Two weeks with his three favorite people. Akashi, Tadashi, and Nigou.

He was happy at the way things were progressing. He was starting to see their relationship bloom the way it should. Akashi and he bickered sometimes now. But no more than a healthy dose. They were different people after all. It was mostly at who was being more stubborn and wanted things their done their way. But now they could compromise. Kuroko could safely say now as well, he was in love with Akashi and everything about him.

“Okay Sensei! I’m ready!” Tadashi grins showing off the frog themed rain suit Kise had given the small boy.

Kuroko had to admit how small a world it was that both he and Akashi knew Kise Ryouta. Kuroko knowing him since High school and Akashi since college, albeit for the red head it was more reluctant acquaintance but the blond had been a close friend of Yumari’s and in turn. Tadashi’s godfather.

“It suits you well Tadashi-kun. Let’s remember to thank Uncle Kise for it later. Shall we go?” Tadashi nods happily and grabs Kuroko’s hand pulling him into the backyard. Nigou happily staying inside warmed by the fire.

Akashi lets out a sigh closing his laptop. His work done, his last email sent. It had taken a while but the merger proposal with a rival company was finished and he was more than confidant that they would get the deal. It had taken a while but once he successfully shut down Haizaki as the go between, granted it may have been a bit more personal but it was for good reason that he transferred him to their Akita branch. He smirked a bit relishing in the fact that he was _the boss_. Akashi was broken from his thoughts hearing giggles and laughter from outside.

Looking out the window he smiled watching Kuroko and Tadashi jumping in and out of the muddy puddles. He needed to remember to thank Kise for that rain suit. He smiled and sat on the window ledge drinking his tea as he watched his son and his love playing to their hearts content. He glanced over at his work desk and smiled tracing a finger over the pictures there. One was Yumari and him on their honeymoon, her smile bright as she took their picture “selfie style” she called it. Another was a matching one this time in a hospital bed, Tadashi a small newborn bundle in her arms as Akashi took the picture. The third was one of his favorites with Kuroko. The one that Tadashi had taken of them, Kuroko’s smile mirroring Yumari’s brightness. Akashi felt blessed and thanked his lucky stars for having such wonderful people to love in his life, and who love him just as much.

Feeling his stomach growl he deems it time for dinner. Maybe take out. It seemed like a movie night was in order. He smiled and dialed for pizza, Tadashi will be pleased, and went to fetch the young teacher and his son.

“Time to come in you two, I ordered pizza for dinner and figured we could have a movie night. What do you two say?” Akashi smiled watching his son literally leap for joy around his teacher splashing them with muddy water.

Once calmed they both made their way back into the house quickly shedding their muddy clothes and shooing Tadashi to the bath.

“Akashi-kun can go tend to him. I’ll clean up, it was my idea in the first place to go outside,” Kuroko breathed and let out a small sneeze.

“You should shower too. Don’t need you catching a cold love,” Akashi smiled pecking Kuroko’s lips before scooping up his son to take into the bath.

Cleaning went fast thanks to the help of the maid and the butler insisted that the bath upstairs was drawn in the spare room for Kuroko to use. Kuroko obliged and thanked them grabbing his spare bag heading for the bath. Once cleaned he soaked for a little sighing contently at the warm water. He didn’t know if he would ever get used to the idea of maids and butlers but the staff seemed to be friendly enough with him that he didn’t mind. They all adored Tadashi and in turn adored Kuroko. Especially for his adoration for the young heir as well. He hadn’t noticed how long he had been in there until he heard a knock on the door.

“Tetsuya? Are you okay? You didn’t faint in the tub again did you?” Akashi chuckled from the other side.

“I’ll be right out, I didn’t faint Akashi-kun,” Kuroko answers rolling his eyes moving to get up. _Whoops too fast_. He thinks as he blacks out a bit and trips stepping out of the tub knocking over his bathing supplies.

“Tetsuya? Are you okay?” Akashi asks a slight worry in his voice, “I’m coming in.”

Kuroko shakes his head and steadies himself just as Akashi opens the door. Kuroko can’t tell what is redder. Akashi’s face or his hair.

“Sorry…I tripped coming out of the tub. I’m okay just a bit lightheaded. I soaked for too long.”

“Ummm…yes…The pizza is here, Tadashi is picking a movie out…come down when you’re…*coughs* ready,” Akashi stumbles and quietly closes the door.

Kuroko stares after him a bit confused, only to realize that he is there. Naked and Oh.

Kuroko blushes and quickly dries and dresses before he goes downstairs. Tadashi excitedly jumping around the room as Akashi brings in the plates and cups. The two men glace at each other and chuckle a bit at their embarrassment. It isn’t the first time they have seen one another’s…business. Akashi still comments at the creative uses for his Valentine’s Day gift Kuroko came up with. They haven’t gotten father than oral and mutual masturbation, for now that seemed to suffice. They knew something more special laid in their future.

They sat together on the couch as Tadashi puts on the movie and each grabbing some food. Kuroko’s phone buzzes excitedly receiving messages in quick succession. As he reads over the messages his smile grows wider and wider. Akashi notices and nudges his shoulder.

“Good news?”

“Amazing news. Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun were approved for adoption. This is amazing, they are going to finish the paper work Saturday and the agency can start the matching process.”

“This is great news,” Akashi smiles.

“And Aomine-kun says he got his results for the Detective test, he passed. He is going to get the promotion.”

“This means celebration hmm? I am happy for them,” Akashi chuckles and hugs Kuroko.

This is great news. First was their “wedding”, now this news. They agreed to move into their new apartments separately. He couldn’t be happier for his friends, their lives were finally moving forward. Kuroko smiles leaning against Akashi’s shoulder. Maybe now it’s his turn. Halfway through the movie they cuddled closer feeling the red heads arm snake around his waist. Once the movie was over, their dinner cleaned away, and Tadashi put to sleep for the night Akashi asked Kuroko the magic words.

“Will you stay tonight?”

Hence their current position. The two feverishly roaming one another’s mouth, their tongues dancing happily together. The heat of their kiss burning something in their cores wanting to break free. Kuroko lets out a whimpering moan as he feels Akashi grind his hips down, their erections meeting through clothed confines’.

“A-Akashi-kun, please…”

“Patience, Tetsuya, we just got started,” Akashi grins and claims the bluenette’s mouth once again.

Kuroko moans into the kiss snaking his hands down Akashi’s front to tug at his pants, “I want to touch you…”

Akashi bites at his lip and trails kisses down his neck, “Together then.”

Kuroko blushes and nods as Akashi pulls down his sweatpants palming his bulge. Not to be out done he grinds his hips into Akashi’s hand and snakes his hand inside Akashi’s pants to his waiting cock. The needy hiss against his throat tells him he’s made the right choice.

Akashi lets out a growl feeling Kuroko slowly stroke him. The friction not enough inside the enclosed space of his clothes. He pulls away reluctantly tugging Kuroko’s hand out of his pants to strip himself of said garments. He grins looking down seeing Kuroko flushed beneath him in an over-sized shirt hiked up exposing his abdomen. His face flushed red and his lips beautifully swollen.

“You’re beautiful,” Akashi breathes leaning over him and claiming his lips again in a bruising kiss.

Kuroko whimpers feeling their erections grinding against one another, the friction barely enough. He bucks his hips hoping to gain more and lets out a throaty moan feeling Akashi’s hand wrap around the heads of their cocks rubbing them together.

“You’re leaking so much Tetsuya, does doing something like this excite you this much?” Akashi teases as he slowly rubs their pre-cum together over their slits.

“A-Akashi-kun is a t-tease,” Kuroko lets out and moans again when Akashi finally strokes them fully, “More…please more.”

“As you wish my love,” Akashi whispers against his ear nibbling the shell before backing off once again to retrieve the lube bottle from the bedside drawer.

Slicking his hand he gently pours some on their joined cocks and makes quick work of stroking them together. Their lengths just about the same but Akashi having more girth than Kuroko it became a bit difficult to maneuver. Kuroko’s pants and moans were becoming sparse, soon another hand joined and encircled itself around Akashi’s cock giving it a squeeze making the red head jerk his hips forward.

“Together….” Kuroko whispered as he stroked Akashi’s length full and hard.

Soon the two of them were panting sweaty messes stroking one another off. Kuroko could feel it, he was close, so close. He dared to open his eyes knowing he would see Akashi staring down at him. When their eyes met he could see it. The need, the want, the lust. Taking his free hand Kuroko grabbed ahold of Akashi’s neck pulling him down for a kiss. A cleverly placed squeeze and he was gone.

Kuroko panted and moaned deeply into Akashi’s mouth feeling the warm liquid land on his stomach. Akashi slowly rolled off him and Kuroko could hear the hum of satisfaction in his smirk.

“You look so delicious right now Tetsuya, I could eat you.”

“Akashi-kun hasn’t come yet…” Kuroko pants out slowly sitting up.

“I will be okay. I want to admire this site a bit more,” Akashi smirks looking Kuroko up and down.

No chance sadly, as Akashi is pushed back and Kuroko kneeling over him, “Let me take care of you Akashi-kun.”

Before he can protest Akashi feels the warmth of Kuroko’s mouth working wonders on his cock. His moan leaves his throat in a pleasurable rhythm of vocals. Akashi doesn’t know when or how but however Kuroko learned to give head, he was happy he was on the receiving end now. Snaking his hands through silky blue locks he moans feeling Kuroko take in more and more of him. The way Kuroko’s tongue moves just right against the underside of his cock and digs gently into his slit Akashi swears he is seeing stars. He bucks his hips experimentally and moans as Kuroko opens his mouth more and lets him move in and out of his mouth. Akashi swears when he feels a hand gently toy with his balls searching just beneath them for that single sweat spot.

Akashi pants stilling his hips and lets Kuroko breathe before he returns to suck relentlessly on his cock, “Fuck…Tetsuya I’m close…”

Kuroko hums hollowing his cheeks and sucks hard around Akashi causing the red head to spasm a bit, “Pull off or I’ll-“

Kuroko takes that moment to look up and meet Akashi’s gaze head on coupled with the pure sight of Kuroko’s mouth sucking hard on the tip of his cock. His blue eyes seemingly glazed over with lust making them shine. Akashi moans out and cums hard into Kuroko’s mouth and watches as the seemingly innocent school teacher swallows it down. Akashi leans back and throws an arm over his face panting for air.

“I don’t know how much longer we can do this.”

“Me neither…It took all my might not to jump Akashi-kun just now,” Akashi laughs a bit and sits up helping Kuroko clean a bit.

Once they are relaxed and cleaned they climb back into bed and cuddle into one another’s warmth. Akashi peppering kisses along Kuroko’s neck from behind.

“I meant what I said. You are beautiful when you are like this. It is becoming harder and harder for me not to devour you each time your close to me.”

“Mutual…I think we are ready…” Kuroko says turning to face the man in question, “I want nothing more than to be with Akashi-kun.”

Akashi smiles and leans his forehead against Kuroko’s pecking a kiss, “And I the same. Soon then?”

“Soon,” Kuroko smiles and kisses Akashi gently.

“Good, because I need to get you back for that little stunt you pulled earlier,” Akashi grins and revels feeling Kuroko shudder in his arms.

 

**_ August 27th _ **

 

"A-Akashi-k-kun...stop...if you keep doing this...I'll-" Kuroko bites into his lip harder feeling the soft muscle of Akashi’s tongue run up his length, the sensations rendering him entirely speechless and withering humiliatingly under the soft caress.

The red head just chuckles stopping his ministrations to lean up and catch a kiss from Kuroko’s still swollen lips. The heat that sat pooling in Kuroko’s stomach moves up to his face again. This man was too much for him. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

"Sorry Tetsuya...I got a bit carried away," Akashi smiles slowly rubbing small circles into Kuroko’s collar bone.

"It’s okay...I would just like to last until Akashi-kun is also satisfied," Kuroko blushes running his own hands down the slender body before him. He had to wonder how Akashi kept so fit... maybe the rounds of basketball he played with his old teammates from high school. Or maybe it was riding? Oh he'd love it if Akashi would ride him...

Akashi laughs snapping Kuroko’s attention back to their present position, "What are you thinking that makes your cock twitch like this hmmm?" Akashi’s husky voice near his ear sending vibrations deep into Kuroko’s over stimulated veins.

"I was imagining how Akashi-kun would look riding my cock," Blunt as ever.

Akashi just smiles and plants butterfly kisses around Kuroko’s throat, nipping in small places earning endearing whimpers from the bluenette.

"An interesting perspective surely, sadly tonight I am going to pound you and this bed into the floor...I've waited far too long for this moment," Akashi teases catching a taunt nipple in his mouth again.

Kuroko could swear Akashi’s tongue was just as wicked as his voice. He didn't complain though. Oh no far from it. He wanted this too. They had specifically waited for this defining moment for Akashi’s son Tadashi’s sake.

Now that the young heir had finally graduated from Kuroko’s class and the summer had passed. The trio spent a lovely two weeks in the mountains. Chaste, they may add. They agreed that they had waited long enough. Which in turn leads them here. In Akashi’s bed. Together. Tadashi gladly spending the night at a friend’s for a short weekend. It was perfect.

"Akashi-kun please..." Kuroko pleads his breath hitching feeling a cool gel rub his entrance. Teasing him lightly barely giving him the pleasure he craves. Happily he scoots lower spreading his legs apart giving the red head more access. He couldn’t fight a low moan as Akashi’s finger gently slips its way into Kuroko. The sensation having him burry his face into his pillow as another is added, scissoring him open. Akashi’s fingers were just as amazing as his mouth. Which were again happily attacking Kuroko’s now overly sensitive nipples. The combined feelings striking him like lightning reducing his brain to mush. He could feel his hips buck a bit wanting to feel more. Akashi used his free hand to pin Kuroko’s hips to the bed.

"Patients Tetsuya...I don’t want to hurt you," Akashi whispers against his skin. His lovely pale skin now tinted a rose pink contrasting the white bed sheets below them. Akashi would be lying if asked that he was just overly teasing Kuroko during their first time. No. He was restraining himself. Painfully so. He wanted to savor this moment together, to make sure Kuroko understood just how special this moment was for him. For the both of them. He wanted to savor how much of a mess he could reduce the man before him into. He wanted to map out every sensitive sweet spot on Kuroko’s body and abuse it until he screamed mercy for a release. Akashi wanted to devour and love the beauty sprawled out before him. But he held back, wanting to make their first time memorable and soft, loving-

"Seijuro...please...I want this. I need you inside me," Kuroko breathes cupping Akashi’s face. Kuroko’s crisp eyes now matched the smoldering desire in Akashi’s gut. Sadly, that face broke the last of Akashi’s calming resolve. Releasing the damn of repressed desires he’s had since the moment he first touched the school teacher in the book store. His own cock began to weep for relief and seeking the pleasant heat of the man below him.

Akashi’s voice evades him as he nods sliding into a kneeling position stroking his cock a few times to relieve some tension. He then slides on a condom hissing at the pressure. But it would be worth it.

Kuroko watches him with heavy breaths and glazed eyes as Akashi lines himself up at his well-prepared hole. His legs stretched and wrapped gently around Akashi’s waist waiting. His breath hitching at the first inch of penetration. He tries to calm himself by biting into his fist. It has been a while since he’s been with someone. The stretching pain never has been easy to endure for him. His eyes squeeze shut biting his hand harder as Akashi gently pushes in more. Akashi gently pulls his hand away lacing his fingers through his.

"Relax Tetsuya...please," Akashi’s own chuckles sound strained as he leans his forehead against Kuroko’s. His sweet breath becomes too much for Kuroko’s over loaded senses. Using his free hand he winds it around Akashi’s neck pulling him into a beautiful kiss. Their tongues happily dancing around one another like a secret mating dance. Akashi moans into the kiss sinking deeper into the succulent heat. The pressure surrounding him begins to multiply by the thousands, clouding his head. His natural instincts fly out the window as he sheathes the last of himself into Kuroko with an effective push of his hips.

The bluenette breaks the kiss letting out a pleasurable howl. The dull pain of fingertips pressing at the base of Akashi’s neck rocketing him to the moon and back.

"Seijuro...y-you’re getting bigger..." Kuroko moans shielding his face with their entwined hands. Akashi laughs again moving them burring his face into Kuroko’s neck.

"I’m sorry Tetsuya, hold onto me I’m going to move now...I also find it a pleasurable turn on to be bitten."

Kuroko nods catching the hint mimicking Akashi’s ministrations from earlier on his neck. Only to moan against said neck at the first thrust. His teeth gripping onto the sensitive pulse point.

 _Slowly_ Akashi thinks _Get him used to the movements. God this is hard._ He listens carefully to Kuroko’s moans. His heartbeat under him. His body language as his slow thrusts increased in speed.

The hitched moans that escaped Kuroko’s throat started to cut any logical restraint Akashi had left. It wasn’t long until those hitched moans mingled with a desperate clinging of fingernails against skin. Hisses from pain and pleasure creating sweet music to their ears.

Kuroko could feel **everything**. He couldn’t think straight and wondered if he ever wanted to again. Heat pooled in his stomach fueling his desires, his own needy high of pleasure. Any shame he had at first now seemed long gone and his humility was slowly being shredded away by Akashi’s calculated thrusts. All he wanted now was the needed release. He clung his mouth to Akashi’s shoulder the salt there making him thirsty for more of the redhead. He bit hard to muffle his moans feeling the muscles twitch under his teeth. He clung his fingers into Akashi’s back and shoulder gripping for purchase to hold on this maddening ride. With one thrust Kuroko loses his grip and falls back onto the soft pillows. Akashi’s hand find his pinning it next to Kuroko’s head. Kuroko moans escalate higher and he tries to hide his face in their joined hands.

Akashi fared no better himself. He needed this just as much. His resolve was long gone as he moved their hands to cling to Kuroko’s hips enjoying the sound of their slapping skin. Kuroko’s ankles locked behind him keeping him steady, and finally there was the sight of Kuroko blissed out with pleasure. His face contorted into a panting and moaning mess. His hands now dug into Akashi’s forearms, holding onto him as they started to move not only themselves but the bed. Akashi lets out a growl pleased and shifts to watch himself snap into the sweet cavern. His fingers sure to leave bruises against the once pale skin he craves. He bites his cheek snapping his hips forward harder. A pleased howl sounds from the man below him. He does it again relishing in the song. He does it again filing away for later that this is where he makes Kuroko sing.

"T-there...please there...harder Seijuro," Kuroko whispers hoarsely his voice straining from over usage.

Akashi happily obliges abusing Kuroko’s sweet spot making them both see stars. Both of them feel as if they are grasping at straws. Their sweat mingling with each other, their hands griping for purchase on any part of body they could find as the pace picks up more. Their needs driving them into intense pleasures. Kuroko couldn’t even count how many marks he had left on Akashi’s shoulders and neck. His own body littered with love bites from the red head. Each could feel their muscles twitching at the over exertion and their nerves tingled heavily at being over stimulated. Despite this they reveled in the sweetness that overcame them both, being one together, and their bodies mixing in the sinful way only lovers do.

"Tetsuya...I can't..."

"I’m close too...please don’t stop..."

They kiss once more before they release into their own heated instinctual sins. Kuroko moans as his hand and Akashi’s wrap around his taunt member stroking him frantically into heavenly submission. His emission quickly spills into his hand and stomach with a pleased sigh slipping past his lips. Only for it to return to howls as Akashi’s thrust turn erratic and fast letting him ride out his orgasm. Akashi shortly follows with his own release making his body taunt and solid again. He thrusts in again to calm himself.

Their moans mellowing into pants now desperate for the air. Sweat covered over them both. It drenched the fringe of Kuroko’s hair leaving the bluenette cased in a wet halo.

Akashi smiles gently down at him moving it away cupping his face, "Are you okay?"

Kuroko had no words left so he just nodded holding the hand to his face. Akashi places a soft kiss to his lips then slowly proceeds to release himself. Kuroko whimpers slightly feeling him leave his body, finally sated from pleasure. Akashi quickly removes the condom and ties it off and tossing it in the trash. He then quickly works cleaning Kuroko and himself of their sins being as careful as possible with the bluenette. Once he is done pale arms wind around his waist pulling him down. Their bodies happily squishing together.

"We should shower," Akashi muses running his fingers gently up and down Kuroko’s spine.

"I don't want to move. I don’t think I can move," came the muffled protest.

Akashi just smiles and nods kissing the blue head. Kuroko nuzzling deeper into him burring his face into his chest. A soft mumble is heard making a red eyebrow quirk.

"Sorry?"

"I said Akashi-kun needs to stop being perfect...you don’t even smell like we just has sex. It’s not fair," Kuroko pouts looking up at him. The pleasured glaze fading from his clear blue eyes.

Akashi chuckles pointing his chin at Kuroko, "Neither do you. All I smell is sweat heh."

"Akashi-kun that is what sex smell is...sighs its fine."

"Hehe I’m sorry?" Akashi smiles feigning apology.

"It’s fine...I like it..." Kuroko yawns nuzzling again into the warmth that is Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi hugs him back tightly pulling the covers over them.

"Are you sore?" He asks ghosting his hand over the finger shaped bruises forming on Kuroko’s hips, “I apologize for being too rough, I got a bit carried away.”

"A little but I’m okay...it has just been awhile. Were you pleased?" Kuroko asks meeting crimson eyes.

"Very much so...it’s been a while for me too. I had forgotten how amazing sex can be...but it never ceases to amaze me how amazing you are. You always exceed my expectations Tetsuya."

Kuroko pouts hiding once again into Akashi’s chest. Mumbling how unfair with words Akashi is. The red head just laughs burring his face into the blue strands.

"Hehe you know...I love it when you say my name..."

Kuroko stills hearing this. It wasn't new...just...habit. Akashi already calls him Tetsuya. So Maybe…

"-O"

"Hmm," Akashi asks blinking away the sleep that crept up on him.

"S-Seijuro," Kuroko breathes a yawn following after. _Too cute…_

Kuroko yawns again silently repeating Akashi’s name cuddling deeper into the warmth. A sleepy smile spreads over Akashi’s features as he cradles the smaller man into him.

"Sleep beloved. You need it."

"As do you Seijuro-kun...I have to get used to that."

"Mmm and you will. You'll be screaming it again and again for many years."

"You are embarrassing Seijuro-kun...hmmm that sounds odd. Seijuro-san? Donno? Sama? Gyaaa!" Kuroko laughs feeling his sides under attack. Akashi’s own laughter mixing with his as the assault ensues, "Okay. Okay!"

He stops only to kiss the beautiful bluenette, "I love you..."

Kuroko feels the tears form behind his eyes but hides it by kissing Akashi again, "And I love you."

 

**_ November 30th _ **

 

"Oi! Ahomine you need to wait for dinner first before dessert," Kagami growled swatting Aomine’s hand away from the fresh cookies.

"That's not fair. Tetsu gets one gets one but I don't?" Aomine pouts pointing an accusing thumb at Kuroko grading papers next to the cookie jar.

"Aomine-kun please don't lump me with your bad habits."

"But you got crumbs and a chocolate smudge on your lip and papers!" He shouts, Kuroko quickly wiping his face.

"I have no idea what your-"

Ding Dong~~

"Who could that be?" Kuroko asks.

"Oi if it’s Kise we ain’t home" Aomine jokes Kagami bopping his head motioning him to be quiet.

Kuroko just shrugs and goes to answer the door. A smile creeping to his face.

"Seijuro-kun...you’re back early?"

"I am...hello Tetsuya," he smiles opening his arms. Which Kuroko gratefully embraces.

"I missed you..." Kuroko breathes in Akashi’s cologne. A spicy mix of cinnamon and sandalwood.

"Hehe the offer was there for you to join us. Tadashi would have enjoyed it. You would like Kyoto."

"Too cold. Besides it was to meet with your father. I don’t think he’s ready for 'us' just yet...and Tadashi-kun deserves to spend quality time with you," Kuroko smiles kissing his cheek.

"That’s all? I don't see you for a week and I only get a cheek kiss?" Akashi teases leaning in brushing their lips together, "or does sensei have a private lesson in mind as a welcome home?"

"Seijuro-kun is a pervert...come in its chilly out. Where is Tadashi-kun?"

“He is at a friend’s house, he wanted to share his new toys with them. My father’s new wife spoiled him a bit more than I prefer but he was happy. Hello Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, you both seem to be…enjoying each other,” Akashi smirks noting the evident blush on Kagami’s cheeks and their compromised position fighting over the cookie jar.

“I worry about what your child will see by accident one day,” Kuroko smirks and takes the jar from Kagami offering a cookie to Akashi.

“Oh shut it Tetsu, you told me that Tadashi almost caught you guys in the shower last month,” Aomine smirks watching them both blush behind their cookies.

“Umm, you came by for something Seijuro-kun?” Kuroko clears his throat.

“Yes, actually. I came to invite you out. You two are going to be going to pick up your new daughter today correct? Mind if I steal Tetsuya away?” Akashi smiles lacing their hands together.

“I don’t get a say?” Kuroko deadpans feeling his jacket being thrown on him.

“Take him, May will be here soon and I want everything to be perfect,” Kagami sighs and wipes his hands.

The trio before him can’t help but share a look. Aomine ushers them aside and goes to hug Kagami again.

“Don’t worry Taiga, everything will be fine.”

“But what if she doesn’t like us…or here…”

“Kagami-kun needs to give himself more credit. You and Aomine-kun are going to be wonderful parents and May-chan will adore you both. Have some faith Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says holding out his fist for his friend.

The two parents both grin and bumps their fists with him. An old habit from their school days. An encouragement for them now. Kagami lets out a sigh and hugs Aomine back tightly.

“Alright, I’m calm now…Akashi take this one away, we have to get going anyways. Stop by later with Tadashi to meet May, it will be nice for her to make a new friend,” Kagami smiles and Akashi nods helping push Kuroko out.

Once outside Kuroko cannot help but laugh at the sight, “Seijuro-kun, is that…a motorbike?”

“Yes…why do you not like it? I figured a leisurely ride and a hillside picnic would make a wonderful date,” Akashi grins holding out the spare helmet to him.

“You can drive this?” Kuroko asks putting the helmet on.

“Yes, I can. I drove it here didn’t I? Trust me?” Akashi chuckles and climbs on starting the engine.

Kuroko just shakes his head and climbs on wrapping his arms around Akashi’s waist. As it turns out, to no one’s surprise really, Akashi is a wonderful driver. The smoothness of the bike and the wind whipping around them Kuroko can’t help but smile as he buries his head into Akashi’s back. The ride itself is short as Akashi drive them just outside of the city to a hill that overlooks their small section of town. A blanket already set up with a basket and champagne on ice.

“Seijuro-kun knows how to impress I see,” Kuroko jokes sliding off his helmet to expose his unnatural ability to muse his hair.

Akashi laughs and helps him try to fix it before they settle down to enjoy a late lunch. They sit resting against one another feeding each other mini sandwiches or fruits. The two of them just enjoying each other’s company and the peace of their surroundings.

“I wanted to wait…but I find myself too excited to do so,” Akashi clears his throat sitting up a bit.

“Excited for what?” Kuroko asks watching Akashi rustle through the picnic basket.

“Tetsuya, it has only been a year since we first met. We have grown so much, learned so much about one another. I want to learn more. Grow more. I realized it this past week, well past few months actually, I have woken up without you next to me and I can’t help but feel cold. When you are with me my world opens in new perspectives. Waking up next to you I feel whole again. I may be selfish to do this but, I need to. I love you Kuroko Tetsuya and I know my son loves you. You have shown unconditional love not only for me but him as well. As a father I cannot ask for anything more than that. But as a man…” Akashi takes in a breath holding out a black velvet box and opens it slowly, “Will you move in with me?”

Kuroko blinks looking at the silver key nestled in the plush velvet. He looks up meeting Akashi’s eyes and looking down again at the key. His smile growing.

“Tetsuya?” Akashi smirks taking the key out and gently taking Kuroko’s hand in his. He places the small key into his hand enclosing his own hand around it as well, “If this is too fast for you we can-“

Akashi’s smirk grows as Kuroko pins him down kissing him hard, “Yes, yes I will move in.”

“Thank you…Tadashi will be pleased.”

“I have to let my landlord know, I just moved into the new apartment and still have two months- “Akashi cuts him off with his own kiss.

“Relax Tetsuya, we can tell them later. Are you sure though? I don’t want you to think we are moving too fast,” Akashi chuckles cupping Kuroko’s cheek.

“Seijuro-kun, I want this too. I am excited, it is a big a step for us. I miss waking up to you as well…Nigou is only so cuddly,” Kuroko grins and rolls next to Akashi holding the key up to examine it, “This is a new start for us.”

“Us, I can never get tired of hearing that,” Akashi nuzzles into Kuroko’s neck.

Kuroko smiles watching the light reflect off the metal. _A new start_. Kuroko smiles turning to meet Akashi’s waiting lips.

“Let us go get Tadashi-kun and go meet May-chan,” Kuroko sighs hugging him tightly.

“Yes, let’s.”

Back at the apartment everyone was gathered. New friends, and old, Momoi making a fuss that May-chan’s room needed to be more girly, Kise fawning over how adorable Kuroko and Akashi look. Teasing them that all they needed now was a wedding. Midorima and Takao arriving with new toys for the kids. Takao was an old friend of Kuroko’s in college, low and behold how small the world is that he is dating Midorima. Murasakibara joins them providing sweets, Himuro making sure he doesn’t eat them all. Tadashi excitedly waiting for his new friend. When the lock clicks the room stills and waits for the new family to come home. The room erupting into cheers watching both men carry their little princess into her new castle.

Kuroko was happy for his friends and for their new addition to their little family. Tadashi being the first to break the ice introducing himself to the bright eyed girl. Kuroko teasing Akashi about wanting more kids making the red head blush brighter than his hair. As their greeting party continued the two steal away to the balcony overlooking the bright lights of the city. Their hands joined. Akashi smiles gazing into Kuroko’s eyes.

“I love you, Tetsuya.”

“I love you too, Seijuro-kun,” Kuroko smiles.

“Tadashi too!” Tadashi cheers jumping onto the two men. They laugh and hoist him up between them. The trio laughing and embracing the warmth they share. Their bright new beginning waiting for the three of them.

They met. They developed. They waited. They united. Now they plan for a future. The steps in a relationship are also building blocks to happiness. No matter who it is with. As long as you are happy and communicate, your life’s lessons know no bounds and your happiness will know no end.

**Author's Note:**

> I never expected such amazing feedback for this fic. It is my baby and I am extremely thrilled at the amazing comments and support. I was thinking of creating a series revolving around this world? Maybe a continuation of this lovely couple growing as a family or maybe dabbling in another pairing like AoKaga and how they came to adopt May? Leave me some ideas! I'd love to hear what your opinions are. ^-^v


End file.
